Fighting the Fears
by Sacred Phoenix
Summary: A powerful team arises. Their leader seems to know Kai and he, her. Abruptly, their world splits apart and their normal day becomes a nightmare... because an old enemy has returned. They have no choice but to fight. [KaiOC] [TalaOC]Summary Inside
1. Her Name was Dawn

**Fighting the Fears**

Sacred Phoenix

**Summary**

A powerful new team arises at the Beyblade World Championships. Their mysterious leader seems to know Kai, and he, her. What secrets do their pasts hold? Destiny has made their paths cross for a reason… a reason too great for them to comprehend. Will wounded hearts be healed? Or will they be stabbed at again and again, until they shatter? Will new love form? Or will they be pierced before they've even begun?

Abruptly, their world splits apart with the speed of a slamming door. Safety turns to fear, peace turns to war, and happiness turns to panic. A normal day becomes a nightmare… because an old enemy has returned to haunt them, with secret devices and weapons they cannot even begin to understand.

Two more teams comes to their aid and the 16 teenagers embark on the most dangerous and testing journey of their lives. They've got no weapons, except courage; they got no defence, except determination; they've got no help, except each other… they've got no choice, but to fight. Together, they learn the values of trust, loyalty, honour, hope, faith, teamwork, friendship and even love.

The enemy closes in, cold and relentless. They invade, they destroy… they kill. When hot courage meets icy death, which will win through?

Suddenly, it's not just about them anymore, the fate of the world rests in their hands. Their mission? Simple: Stay Alive.

Pairings: KaiOC, TalaOC, JohnnyOC, ReiMariah, MaxEmily, OzumaMariam, KaneSalima

SP: This is my first fic so don't flame me!

Kai: Flame her! Her stupid story's about me!

SP: You're so mean...sniffs It's not about you, it's about Allyssa...

Kai: Hn. Whatever.

SP: Rei, you're nice, can you please do the disclaimer?

Rei: Okay... Sacred Phoenix does not own Beyblades coz if she did she would-

SP: You can stop there!!! And on with the story.

"" – Talking

- Thinking

**Chapter 1: Her Name was Dawn**

There he was, standing on the other side of the training ground, white scarf billowing in the wind, as impassive as ever. There was Kai.

_Flashback_

A dark figure ran silently, a white scarf trailing along behind him, further and further away from the Abbey, never to return. A raven-haired girl sank down onto her knees on the other side of the gate, clinging to the cold, dark steel that had separated her from her life source.

Tears blurred her vision as the poured down her cheeks, like a dam that had sprung a leak.

"I love you Kai... I'll never forget you, no matter where you are..."

_End of Flashback_

Allyssa tore her eyes away from across the training ground back to her team, They are who truly matter to me, not distant memories that burn into me every time I remember them... but they have become part of me, a burden that I have to carry for eternity...  
She smiled grimly, "This is it guys, tomorrow is the finals, and this is the last training session we're going to get, so go for it! Corinne, you're with me, Leila, you battle Sharon, but go easy on each other, I don't want to be fixing your blades when I'm supposed to be resting tonight! And remember, no one knows what our bit beasts are, and it's going to stay that way."

"Gotcha," said Leila, pulling Sharon off to a dish.

"You saw him, didn't you," a voice asked gently.

Allyssa sighed and nodded, she could never hide anything from Cori, "Yeah."

"I know how you feel... but for now, you need to put all those feelings aside and do what we came here to do, win!" Cori said, worried about her friend and team leader, "At least wait till after the tournament, then, as your friends, we'll help you..." She added, in a softer tone.

Ally smiled and patted Cori on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I know why I'm here, and it's not because of Kai. It's because, together, the Shadow Rangers will have victory!" They walked over to a dish and prepared to battle.

_Flashback_

"Come on Cori! I'll battle you!" A 7 year old Ally said to a similar aged Cori.

"But you're supposed to be battling Sharon! She's so much better and if Voltaire catches us we'll be in big trouble!" Cori answered, looking worried.

"Sharon can battle Leila and I'll take all the blame, come on!" Ally wasn't one for giving up.

"Oh... OK..." Cori gave in

_End of Flashback_

"3,2,1, let it RIP!" They said in unison.

Two black blades were launched into the dish, they were almost identical apart from the colours framing the covered bit chip. Ally's was red while Cori's was white.

The two blades spun towards each other and clashed, then rebounded, then started to spin towards each other again. As soon as the battle began, Ally felt much better,  
This is what I was born to do, what I was trained to do... what I came here to do! It makes no difference who I battle in the finals, it doesn't matter if it's Kai... I will not forget my purpose, I will win.

"Sorry Cori, time's up!" Ally called her blade to spin onto the edge of the dish and then jumped high into the air.

"Watch out!" Called Cori, but it was too late.

"Now! Land!" Ally instructed. The black blade gained speed and with a flash of red, it landed on top of Cori's blade. Cori's blade lost balance and began to wobble, Ally's blade immediately spun off and stayed at a distance.

"Finish it off!" Ally commanded, her blade ripped down the curve and smashed into Cori's blade, Cori's blade spun slower and slower and finally stopped. Ally's blade returned to her gloved hand. Surprisingly, Cori's blade had not taken any damage, it was still as black as ebony and as white as snow.

"Great defense," complimented Ally, absently mindedly touching the red triangles on her cheek.

"Great battle to you, as usual," grinned Cori, "we're definitely going to win."

"You actually are going to try to beat us?" Asked a bored voice behind them.

Ally spun around with Cori behind her. She found herself face to face with a blue haired, chubby boy, he was stuffing his face with a chocolate ice-cream.

Leila and Sharon joined them. Ally's lips slipped into a smirk, "Arrogance, tut... tut... all the more reason to teach you a lesson tomorrow. But before then, I suggest you keep stuffing your face with food and find someone with as low IQ as yourself to annoy."

She turned to leave and smiled with satisfaction as she heard Tyson choking on his ice-cream in anger.

"Tyson! Calm down! Why did you come to annoy them anyway?" A brunette carrying a laptop asked.

"Thalivnoapeal!" Exclaimed Tyson.

"When I want blabber thrown at me Tyson, I'll ask for it," a cold voice said.

Ally froze, her whole body tensed, she stood rooted to the spot. Her heart stood still. Ally knew that voice.

"Come on Ally," Cori whispered urgently.

"I can't move," Ally admitted, turning 72 shades of red.

"Um, sorry for Tyson's behavior, the Bladebreakers did not mean to insult you in any way. On the contrary, maybe we could be better acquainted," an ebony haired boy said, stepping towards them, his long ponytail swinging behind him.

Ally slowly turned around and smiled at Rei, using every last bit of control, not to look at Kai. She knew that if she did, she would not be able to look away. "Yeah, we could do with friends like you. Rivals for tomorrow, friends there after?"

"Done," replied Rei, smiling back, "Let me introduce my team: I'm Rei, you already know Tyson, but really, he's not that bad."

"Hn," Kai snorted and closed his eyes.

Ally clenched her fists, digging her nails into her hands.

"Ah... that's Kai, he's unsociable, but really, he's loyal, honorable and a great blader."

Ally forced a grin.

A great blader maybe, but loyal? After what he did? As loyal as Judas was to Jesus! And honorable? If the likes of him are regarded as honorable, then I'd hate to see the kind of people they regard as dishonorable. Rei, you have a lot to learn about Kai.   
"This is Max," continued Rei.

Max gave his cutest puppy dog eyes so Ally had to laugh with the rest of them.

"And last but not least, this is Kenny. He's a really important part of our team, I don't know where we would be without him."

Kenny bowed and Ally did so too.

"I'm Ally, and this is Cori, Leila and Sharon. Together, we make the Shadow Rangers." Ally introduced quickly. Her mind was a mess, so many emotions all entwined together, twisting and turning. She wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"So I guess we'll meet you in the arena then," Rei said, sensing there was something wrong.

"Yeah, good luck to you and your team, though even luck won't save you tomorrow," joked Ally.

Rei chuckled and left with the rest of the Bladebreakers. Ally finally looked up and saw the two toned dark blue and slate hair – Kai.

That night, Ally tossed and turned in her sleep.

Dreams of her past haunted her, but they weren't the worst. The worst was dreaming about what could have been, what might have been if Kai hadn't abandoned her, what would have been if he hadn't broken his promise.

_Dream_

"There's got to be another way!" Kai whispered furiously.

"Kai! Just go! Once Voltaire and Boris find out, you won't get a second chance and all our planning and all our actions will have been for nothing!" Ally answered, tears filling her violet eyes.

"I'm not going to just leave you here!" He exclaimed desperately. "Kai... Kai..." Ally looked up at him as a single tear rolled down her cheek, "Kai, just promise me you will never forget me."

"I promise you Dawn, I promise," Kai assured her, placing her hand on his heart, "And I swear by Dranzer I'll get you out of this rat hole! I swear I'll get you out if it's the last thing I do!"

End of Dream  
  
"But you didn't... But you didn't... You broke your promise..." Whispered in her sleep, rolling around, her hand tightly clasped around her triangular choker.

Kai couldn't sleep. All he could think about were the Shadow Rangers and their mysterious leader. He felt uneasy when she never once made eye contact with him and she reminded him so much of someone he once knew... but he couldn't remember who.  
I know her, I have this gut feeling that I do. The red triangles, the red bandanna, and especially those gleaming violet eyes, they belong to...  
Kai dug through his memories like a dog searching for a bone amongst a mountain of trash, finally he found one chipped piece of memory,

Her name... her name was Dawn...

SP: How's that? R&R please!


	2. The Waiting

**Fighting the Fears**

Sacred Phoenix

*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*

SP: I'm back!!!

Everyone: *Groans* Not you!!!

SP: *Tears in eyes* You mean you didn't miss me? Wait a minute – don't 

answer that! By the way…

**A BIG HUG AND THANKYOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!**

Kai: I can't believe you got any.

SP: I didn't ask for your opinion!

Kai: Hn.

SP: Grrr… You do the disclaimer!

Kai: Who do you think I am? Your bloody servant?

SP: *Grins evilly* You're not even that coz you don't get paid, and I can make you do things you don't even want to know about… *smirks*

Kai: *Sweatdrops* Fine! Sacred Phoenix does not own Beyblades coz if she did… *shudders* I hate to think…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"" – Talking

- Thinking

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2: The Waiting 

Ally stepped out from the hotel and onto the green. She drew in a deep breath. The crisp morning air awoke and refreshed her in such a way that she felt invincible and ready for anything. This was a new day, a new chance, maybe a new struggle, but this was life, and she liked it.

"You're up early," yawned a slightly disgruntled Cori.

"It's the finals today! No point lazing around in bed when I know I won't get anymore sleep," Answered Ally, without turning around.

"You need your rest!" Protested Cori, "especially since…" she trailed off, leaving the thought hanging between the two girls.

"Cori, don't worry so much about me," sighed Ally, "I'm going to be fine. I don't need him just as he doesn't need me! Only one thing matters to me now, and that's to win!"

Those are such brave words, Ally, but do you really mean them? Thought Cori, brushing a blonde curl from her face.

Sounds of laughter and tripping came from the stairs. Leila and Sharon stumbled through the door and joined the rest of the Shadow Rangers. 

"Um… guys? We've got bad news…" Leila started hesitantly.

"Well? Spit it out!" Said Ally, turning to face her team.

"Well, someone from the BBA rang up, and said that according to some crap new rule… the two people waiting rooms will be shared by the two competitors battling against each other!" Leila continued, looking worried,

"What's more, we, as a team, are not allowed to watch each other's battles or communicate with each other during the tournament!"

"What kind of rule is that!" Exclaimed Cori indignantly,

"How are we supposed to work as a team if we can't watch each other and cheer each other on!"

"The BBA said that it was to test us individually and to see how bloody organised we could be **before** the tournament," explained Leila gruffly.

The news was out, Cori and Ally were speechless while Leila and Sharon exchanged dark glances.

Oh no! I thought I'd sorted my feelings out, but now they've all come rushing back to me. I feel so weak. But I'm not!!! I have to stay in the same room as Kai? What am I going to do? Ally's thoughts were in turmoil once more. Her so called calmness had evaporated and in its place was a hot, drowsy and panicky feeling that she could not block out.

Cori looked worriedly at Ally but did not say anything,

Maybe it's better if I don't say anything. Maybe she's strong enough now. Maybe this is something she needs to get through on her own. God! I thought that as her friends, we could support her every step of the way, but instead… Damn the bloody new rule! And damn the BBA for passing it!

Sharon pushed back a lock of chestnut hair and drew in a deep breath, 

If no one else is going to say anything, I might as well.

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but we have a tournament up, so are we going to stick to the plan or… " Sharon's cool voice broke the silence and she stole a glance at Ally.

Ally snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality,

"Sharon's right, we've got a tournament to win! And yes, we will stick to the plan. Cori's first up against Rei, then it will be Leila against Tyson, Sharon against Max and finally, me aga… against Kai." She spoke the last words with defiance, as though she was reassuring herself at the same time.

This is my life now… I'd better get used to it.

~*~

The Shadow Rangers arrived at the Beystadium. All that should have been said had been said. Ally put her hand out and the rest of her team did so too.

"Team!" They cried, determination filling their voices. With that, they all walked into their separate rooms.

Kai was already seated, in his usual position, arms folded, eyes closed. Ally did her best to ignore him and took a seat at the opposite end of the room. 

Time crawled by and there was absolute silence in the room. Ally did not know what to do. All she knew was that Cori was battling now and she was not there to cheer her on, instead, she was here with the silent one, the cold one, the heartless one, the one who she loved and hated at the same time, equally with the same immense, fiery passion. She was here, with Kai Hiwatari.

"And…" The intercom sprang into life. Ally jumped.

"The match is a draw! Would you look at that, they could not have been better matched, move by move, every spin in time with the other! So breathtaking to watch!"

Cori walked past, beaming at Ally through the window, she grinned back. Rei followed, looking pleased, but bewildered at the same time. 

Kai frowned slightly,

How did Rei draw? Why did he look so confused? And this girl, Ally, why does she say nothing?

Ally's attention drifted to Kai. He looked the same as ever. The same two toned dark-blue and slate hair, the same blue triangles…

She would never forget the first time they met, or what happened afterwards.

~*Flashback*~

They were lined up outside a room, all the newcomers to the Abbey. They were to be tested for their physical and emotional strength. That included Ally and Cori. They were in fact, first in line. Noises came from inside the room, voices as well. 

"This is your punishment, Kai! You are a Hiwatari. You were born to become the best blader in the world, and by god you will be!" A cold voice hissed from inside.

"Grandfather! Please don't! I'll work harder! I promise!" A little boy's voice cried.

His cries were in vain.

Dreadful screams came from the room. They were screams of despair, of hopelessness… of acceptance. They pierced the silence like a knife, slicing it into a million pieces.

Cori covered her ears and whimpered softly. But Ally stared at the door, and wondered what horrors awaited them inside.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a hand shoved a boy out. He was a mess. His clothes were torn and there was blood on them. He crumpled to the floor and slowly, attempted to get up. He tried once, and collapsed back onto the floor, he tried again, only to fall harder. Ally could stand it no longer, she rushed up to the boy and held out a shaking hand. 

The boy looked up, scarcely believing what his eyes. He took the hand and it hoisted him to his feet. Ally looked into his crimson orbs and saw all the suffering and hurt. They pierced her like a thousand pins, thrusting into her fragile heart. His face was whip-lashed, and sweat was dripping from his temples.

"Who are you and why did they do this to you?" Asked Ally, her voice quavering.

"I…I'm Kai. Who are you? And why did you help me? The boy asked, confusion showing in his eyes.

"I'm Dawn, and I don't want to see anyone hurt as much as you are today!" Answered Ally defiantly.

"Dawn Himana!" A cold voice said, 

"Get away from Hiwatari, he has done wrong and has been punished accordingly." Boris appeared from behind her and pulled her away. Kai was pushed and shoved into another room.

"Corinne Kinara and Dawn Himana may enter." The speaker boomed.

Boris opened the door for them with a mocking smile,

"Don't forget to have fun!"

Darkness loomed in front of them but they had no choice but to go forward. Ally glared fiercely at Boris and helped Cori inside. The door clicked shut behind them. Their only source of light was gone. They had nothing but each other. 

Some people entered the room from another entrance, Ally could feel their presence. Suddenly, a fist met with Ally face, she fell to the ground with the impact. Cori was kicked in the stomach and staggered back as she tried to get air back into her system.

"Welcome Himana and Kinara, to the physical test…" A voice sneered. Ally felt as though a bucket of ice water had been poured over her.

Then came most blows, most met their target, but Ally held on, she would not give in to this evil, this darkness. 

Finally, it was over. Or so they thought. 

A screen lighted up and a scene began to play. Ally paled and stumbled backwards. Cori gripped her hand tightly.

"That's right Himana, you go first. You didn't give in to the physical pain, but can you stand the emotional ones?" The cold voice sneered.

The screen showed a dark room and a man and a woman leapt out from bed. An intruder had entered their home. There was more than one! 

"Call the police!" Cried the woman, retreating aware into the clutches of an intruder, 

"Ahhh! Let me go!"

The man spun around and another intruder took his chance, BASH! Something sharp and hard smashed into his skull. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The woman screamed, one so loud and so shrill that a window cracked behind her.

"Shut up woman!" An intruder hissed, gagging her.

/Flash/

Meanwhile, a girl was cowering and whimpering underneath her bed.

/Flash/

A dagger glinted in the dark, the intruder, laughed a low, terrible laugh. He ran the blade along the woman's neck and stabbed, again, and again, and again…

"Nooooooooooo!" Cried Ally,

"Mom! Dad! No!"

"Yes Himana, your parents are dead, and it's all your fault. Your fault. Your own. No one else's. You could have come out from hiding and helped them, but no, you are a COWARD!"

"COWARD! COWARD! Coward! Coward!" This word echoed in Ally's head. She fell to her knees, tears pouring down her cheeks. She clawed at her face, covering her ears, trying to block out the cruel, ruthless word that was eating her from the inside.

"No! Dawn A clear voice cut out the echoes,

"Dawn! You are not a coward! You were only 5! It is not your fault! It's their's." Cori turned to stare into the darkness. 

"They killed your parents! And they showed you this so that you would feel guilty, feel weak and submit to their commands! They did this to break you! You can't let that happen!" 

Ally regained her senses and burning hate washed over her. At that moment, she knew that she hated Voltaire, she knew that she hated Boris, she knew that she hated Biovolt and everything that it's done. She bit her tongue and stood up, tears streaking her face.

"Whatever you do to me Voltaire. Whatever you do to me Biovolt. I will endure it! I will learn from it, and some day, I will use it against you in such a way that you never imagined possible. Biovolt will fall, and you Voltaire will die! You mark my words!"

~*End of Flashback*~

Ally was stunned. She hadn't meant to go that far into her memories. But now that she remembered them, they didn't hurt at all. Instead, they brought her the burning determination that she needed; to win.

*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*

SP: Wow! I didn't expect it to be that long!

Kai: You made me weak!

SP: Correction, I made you like a 8 yr old kid! You can't always have been cold and heartless.

Kai: Wanna bet.

SP: You're hopeless! Anyways, reviews away! 


	3. Victory for Two

**Fighting the Fears**

Sacred Phoenix

*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*

SP: Thanks again to all the nice people in the world who reviewed… *glares meaningfully at people who didn't review*. I'm just a teeny bit sad at the moment, I have no idea why. Just depressed.

Kai: Let me guess, coz basically no one reviewed?

SP: Shut up, they did too.

Kai: Hardly.

SP: *Runs and hides behind Rei* Kai's being mean to me.

Rei: He's just like that.

Tala: It's his specialty, why do you ask?

Kai: What's your specialty then, Ivanov, losing?

SP: Tala?! You're not supposed to be here yet! *pushes Tala away*. Someone do the disclaimer… *sniffs*

Tyson: Sacred Phoenix does not own Beyblades because if she did, all three seasons would have been aired all over the world! *stuffs food in mouth*

*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*

"" – Talking

- Thinking

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3: Victory for Two

"And, the second match goes to… Tyson Granger from the Bladebreakers!" The speaker erupted into life once more,

"A close shave, but our Tyson always pulls it off!"

Ally looked to the window again [AN: The window is pointing to the hallway, not to the beystadium!] and saw Leila looking disappointed, and Tyson gloating, but also looking shocked.

What the hell is going on?! Kai thought furiously,

Since when did Tyson worry? There is more to this team than I gave them credit for!

Ally sighed, 

Sharon will have to win this round to keep us in the tournament! I believe in you Sharon! She looked up towards Kai. Crimson and violet orbs met and locked. 

Crimson, like they are burning, smouldering from inside. How can eyes have so much depth, have so much meaning? Ally thought, remembering that first time they had battled, at the Abbey.

~*Flashback*~

"You have proven yourself worthy of training with the blader by the name of Hiwatari, my own grandson. It is a great honour. And you will learn from him." Voltaire told Ally, before turning away and exiting. 

I have not forgotten that day in the dark room. You have made the greatest mistake of your life, Voltaire, by putting your trust in me. I will train, oh yes; I will train harder than even your own grandson. You can believe that it is for Biovolt. But when I learn all there is to learn, I will use it all against you, I will make you sorry for all the pain you caused me and my friends. I will make you fall so hard, that you will never get up again. Ally thought bitterly, turning towards the Beydish. 

"Himana! I never thought I would see the day. The day that a girl beat all the bladers of Biovolt and had the honour of meeting our very own Hiwatari," a mocking voice sneered.

"Boris! You watch me beat your precious Hiwatari! Watch and learn, because it may be the most valuable lesson that you will ever learn – Girls are equal to, if not stronger than males!" Ally hissed, her voice a calm, deadly whisper.

"I will learn, Himana, oh believe me, I will, but only if there is a worthy enough lesson to learn," replied Boris, laughing his bitter, frozen laugh,

"Hiwatari, it's your cue."

The two toned dark-blue and slate haired boy entered the room, eyes staring, but not really seeing. Ally gasped, slapping herself mentally,

Stupid idiot! It's the boy I helped in my first week at Biovolt! How could I have not figured this out?! It wasn't that fricken hard! Boris even called him Hiwatari that time I helped him!

Kai looked up, his mahogany eyes widened slightly,

It's her… of all people, why her?

Ally's expression hardened, she had a lesson to teach and just because she had helped him before, did not mean that she would go easy on him. Kai saw the change in her face,

Fine! If that's the way you're gonna play, so be it!

"3, 2, 1, Let it RIP!" Boris called out.

Two practise blades were launched into the dish. At first they ripped around the dish, avoiding each other, teasing each other and showing off. Finally, Kai got tired of playing around, he commanded his blade to attack full on. Ally knew she couldn't avoid this attack, no matter how strong a defence she put on, so she moved back, putting distance between the two blades. Then, unexpectedly, she attacked as well, meeting Kai's blade in the middle of the dish. The collision caused sparks to fly and both blades landed outside the dish, dormant, on its side.

"I… I didn't win?" Whispered Ally, disbelieving what her eyes told her.

Kai stepped back from the dish, fists clenched,

"I drew? I drew with a girl?"

"Himana, what's the matter, not the outcome you expected?" Boris had regained his composure after the initial shock of Kai drawing. He had learned a lesson today, not that he would admit it to anyone else.

"I'll train harder, and next time, I'll win!" Replied Ally defiantly, sending a glare Boris' way. 

"I will take the results to Voltaire," He informed them, ignoring the glare,

"You two, TRAIN!"

~*End of Flashback*~ 

Eye contact had not been dismissed during that flashback. In her violet eyes, Kai saw all the hurt, and all the grief; all the confusion and all the despair. He was in awe,

What is she going through? What secrets did her past hold? Could it be that it was worse than my own? 

He saw her zoning out and witnessed the changes that took place, all the emotions that were there before, were replace, by anger, by defiance, and also, by sheer determination. It stunned him to see all the power that she possessed, as though her memories had empowered her, as though they created a fire, a fire that burned ferociously on and on, forever more.

"And the third match goes to… Sharon Mizuketo of the Shadow Rangers!" 

Sharon grinned at Ally encouragingly and Max looked down at his feet dejectedly, but the surprise on his face could not have been missed.

"Hikaru!" Kai said quietly.

Ally stood up and looked him straight in the eye, 

"Fire away, Hiwatari."

"What is your secret? What has shocked all my teammates? What rotten weapon did your pitiful team cook up for us?"

So it hadn't escaped his eyes, well all the better, he'll be stirred up and anxious. Thought Ally and replied,

"That, Hiwatari, is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Kai Hiwatari and Ally Hikaru, you may now enter the stadium."

The speaker had brought the last bit of kindling, and the fire within Ally was now burning at its utmost peak,

This is my battle now, everything is up to me! It's my time to shine!

*~*

"So now, we have the last battle, between Kai Hiwatari and Ally Hikaru! It's a clash between the captains! Hiwatari likes to keep his battles short so his opponents don't know what hit them, while Hikaru likes to drag her opponents through thick and thin until they are weary, then she'll go for her final attack! Now Hiw-"

"Just shut it and get on with the battle already!" Exclaimed Ally, turning her head in annoyance.

"Looks like someone skipped anger management class," smirked Kai, raising an eyebrow.

"At least I'm not entertained by stupid comments, or is it because you're scared of getting the battle started?" Ally shot back.

"Oh, too bad you can't stir me up!" Replied Kai, as calmly as ever.

"Am I wrong in saying that, I already have unnerved you because you have no idea what I have in store for you… you have absolutely no idea." Ally returned, in her deadly, secretive voice.

Kai frowned slightly, 

She's right, damn it! What has she got hidden up her sleeve?

Ally saw that she had Kai exactly where she wanted him [AN: No dodgy mental images please!] and smirked with satisfaction.

"Alright! Looks like our competitors have finished their bad mouthing so… LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"3, 2, 1, Let it RIP!"

"Go Dranzer!"

"Go -------------!" Ally lowered her voice so that no one but herself could hear her utter her bit beast's name.

Damn! So that's her secret, her bit beast. I'll make sure it's a secret no longer! Kai thought, a sneer plastered on his face.

The two blades ripped round and round, neither one able to so much as touch the other. 

"That's it! Time to end this!" Kai's already thin patience was wearing away to nothing,

"Dranzer!" The phoenix emerged from the blade in a brilliant beam of light, as radiant as ever. 

Wow! Dranzer, you're just as I remembered! Too bad we won't be partners through this… Ally reflected.

"Are you going to call out your precious bit beast, Hikaru, or will I have to make you?" Sneered Kai.

"As you wish Hiwatari, but you'll regret it!" Ally shot back, 

"It's time, BLACK DRANZER!"  

The black phoenix arose from the blade in all its glory, the power of darkness and shadows flowing through its veins. But deep inside, there was also a fire, an unquenchable, ever-burning fire!

Black Dranzer?! Kai staggered,

It cannot be!

~*Flashback*~ 

"Kai! Don't take it! Don't take Black Dranzer!" An eleven-year-old Ally screamed, fighting the guards who held her back. 

She struggled and struggled and the guards wrenched her arms back, they kicked at her legs, so that she could no longer stand. But all Ally saw was Kai, in slow motion, reaching out his hand for Black Dranzer. He took it; he accepted the deal Voltaire had given him, now he was at Voltaire's mercy. All because of his craving for Black Dranzer. Ally lashed out in despair, she ran towards Kai, but the guards caught her, dragging her away.

"Wait," Kai spoke out. The guards stopped, Ally trapped firmly in their grip. Kai walked up to her, an unreadable expression on his face,

"Dawn, this is my choice, you can't make me change my mind." He took out Dranzer and slammed the blade into her hand,

"Dranzer ends here. We end here. Now, you are just like the rest of them."

He walked away without looking back.

Tears rolled down Ally's cheeks like pearls and she looked down at the blade in her gloved hand and she knew what she had to do,

"Voltaire! You've taken everything away from me, even Kai. But will you grant me one request?" Ally asked, her voice steady once more.

"Why my dear Dawn, what can I do for you," He mocked.

"I want to battle Kai," said Ally bluntly.

"And if I say no?" Asked Voltaire, smirking.

"Then I will assume that you tricked Kai and that Black Dranzer is really not as powerful as Dranzer," Ally challenged.

"Why you little wrench!" Voltaire's smiling mask had evaporated,

"Fine by me, but if you lose, you will also do everything as I command!"

"But when I win, you will free Kai from your wrath!" Ally pushed her luck further.

"You will regret this," Agreed Voltaire.

*~*

"Go Black Dranzer!"

"Go Dranzer!"

Come on Dranzer, we're doing this for Kai! For Kai! Ally encouraged the blade.

*blurry memories that pass quickly* [AN: coz I really cannot be bothered describing the battle]

The smoke cleared, Black Dranzer lay on its side and Dranzer spun on, without wavering… She had won, but more importantly, Kai… Kai could no longer be controlled by Voltaire…

~*End of Flashback*~

"That's right Kai, you should be scared!" Ally teased.

"Scared? I don't see anything to be scared of!" Returned Kai,

"Just an evil blade and some pitiful team working for Biovolt!" He spat the word Biovolt as though the word made him sick.

"I don't work for the rat-hole!" Exclaimed Ally, 

"I work for myself and no one else!

"Then explain yourself and Black Dranzer!" Spat Kai.

"Only if you beat me!" Ally said, her eyes shining with fortitude and will.

"Done."

The two phoenixes circled each other, looking for an opening in each other's defence but neither found one. There were the two great powers, one like sunrise, the other like sunset. One like the beginning of life and the other like the end. Both dazzling and captivating in their own great and terrible way. 

"Black Dranzer!" Ally called,

"Dark Arrows!" [AN: OK, I live in NZ so I'm isolated so I have not seen season 1 or 3, so I do not know what attacks Black Dranzer has.]

"Dranzer! Spiral Survivor!" Kai commanded.

"Damn!" Ally cried out in frustration,

How the hell does he pull it off?!

"You've had your chance, now it's my turn!" Kai sneered,

"Dranzer! Flame Sabre!"

"Black Dranzer! Dusk Cover!" Ally commanded.

What? My attack did nothing?! Kai clenched his hands into fists,

"Dranzer! Volcano Emission!"

"Black Dranzer! Midnight Surge!"

Black and red clashed. The impact blew both competitors back and shielded their eyes. The smoke was thick and Ally could hardly breathe. She had to win! Just had to! The smoke cleared slowly and in the dish… both blades were still spinning! Suddenly, both phoenixes retreated into their blades and both blades stopped spinning at precisely the same time, resting together in the centre of the dish.

What! I drew with a girl?!

Ally sank down to her knees,

"Not again!" She groaned,

I didn't win… I drew…

"Well! Would you look at that! Another draw! That makes this year's Beyblade World Championships a draw between the defending champions - the Bladebreakers and the successful new team – the Shadow Rangers! "

Cori, Leila and Sharon ran out from their rooms and in a flash were beside Ally. She looked up at them tearfully,

"I'm so so…sor…sorry guys. I…I…I let you down!"

"No you didn't Ally," Said Cori firmly,

"We all tried our best and that was all we hoped for in the first place."

"Yeah! At least you didn't lose you battle," said Leila sheepishly. 

Ally grinned, tears sparkling in her eyes, 

"You are the best friends in the world. I am so lucky to have you all to turn to!"

"So, we still won didn't we!" Exclaimed Sharon, slapping her friends on the back,

"A victory for two!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SP: I feel a wee bit better now…

Kai: Why wouldn't you? I mean, you made me draw with a bloody girl twice and lose to her once!

SP: If you put it that way… I DEFINITELY FEEL BETTER!

Tala: When do I come in?

Kai: You actually want to???

SP: Thanks for being enthusiastic Tala but you don't come in for a while yet, though I could… Anyways, review! Review! Review!


	4. A Peek into the Past

**Fighting the Fears**

Sacred Phoenix

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SP: Yay! Writer's block is gone and 4th chappie coming right up!

Kai: Kill joy.

SP: *fake cries* so this is all the thanks I get for working so hard? 

Kai: Hard work? What hard work?

SP: So you think it's easy writing a fic eh? Well why don't you try?

Kai: I got better things to do.

SP: Like what? Dyeing your hair? Hey! That's not a bad idea! *chases after Kai with hair dye*

Max: Sacred Phoenix does not own Beyblades, would anyone believe her if she said she did? Want some sugar? *offers sugar*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"" – Talking

- Thinking

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 4: Peek into the Past**

When the Shadow Rangers entered the rest room, the Bladebreakers were already there, ready to confront them. Rei stepped forward, a frown on his face,

"I think you owe us an explanation."  

"Well, you think wrong coz we owe you no such thing," retorted Ally.

"You made a deal…" Rei started.

"The deal was that if Kai beat me, and only if he beat me, would I spill everything," cut off Ally.

"I didn't win, but I didn't lose either," said Kai, his crimson eyes burning.

"Your point?" Asked Ally defiantly.

"Tell us…" Rei sighed, "…as friends."

"At least give us a little time, will you?" Ally gave in.

With that, the Shadow Rangers pushed their way passed the Bladebreakers and into another room.

After a moment of silence, Sharon spoke,

"Are we going to tell them? I see no harm."

"We were going to become friends," said Cori.

"They might get the wrong idea," added Leila.

"So you're all saying we should tell them," snapped Ally.

"Well… yeah," answered Cori.

"Then why didn't you all speak up back there?" Demanded Ally.

"Well, coz, you're our leader and we wanted it to be a team choice! We don't have to tell them anything," soothed Cori.

"Bah! Whatever, I guess we'll all have to explain our pasts? I guess as leader, I'll go first," Ally was irritable. She was tired after the battle and she was feeling sick in the stomach about telling Kai about her past,

What if he guesses? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I want him to know, to remember me, but at the same time, I don't. Is it because I'm afraid he'll hurt me again? What will I tell them? Should I leave parts of it out?

Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers were having their own discussion.

"I don't think they work for Biovolt!" Exclaimed Max huffily, "Sharon was a really good blader, sure she had Black Draciel to help her but, I think she likes Biovolt as much as we do!"

"We're not saying that they are, but we have to know for sure," Rei sighed, [AN: He seems to be doing that a lot! Lol!] "they don't seem to be like that kind of team, but how else would they have got their bit beasts?"

"I think they work for Biovolt! The way that captain is…" Tyson complained.

"Tyson! This is not the time for holding personal grudges!" Groaned Kenny, exasperated at the blue haired boy. 

"Whatever the answer is, we'll soon find out," Cut in a quietly commanding voice. Silence fell and all eyes turned towards the door leading to the Shadow Rangers' room. Suddenly, it flew open, revealing an annoyed looking Ally and grim-faced rest of the team.

"You'd better sit down," Cori said, gesturing towards the couch, "we've got a long story to tell." The Bladebreakers obeyed, except Kai, who resumed his normal position leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

Ally eyed him with annoyance,

What makes him so bloody different? Every little thing provoked her at this moment; everything, from the emerald coloured couch, to the well-polished coffee table.

The Shadow Rangers also took a seat opposite the Bladebreakers, except for Ally, who purposely leant on the opposite wall, just to spite Kai.

"I guess I'll start," Ally began, "I was born in a normal family, with a mum, a dad, and myself. My grandparents were both famous bladers and because I spent a lot of time with them while my parents were working, I became interested in Beyblading too. I got my first blade when I was three after begging and nagging my parents for what seemed like eternity. I trained with my grandparents who taught me all that they knew. My parents never approved but they didn't tell me why, so I just kept on learning from my grandparents. " Ally paused. 

"They should have told me… I would have been more discreet," she sighed to herself.

"Sorry, but I didn't quite catch that," Max said, blinking.

"Well, Biovolt had a kind of, I guess you could call it, a tracking system where they can locate all the famous bladers of the world for new recruits to their rat hole. They already had an eye out for my grandparents but because they were getting old, Voltaire let them off the hook. He was, however, constantly watching my parents. They realised this and turned their interests to sports other than Beyblading. I on the other hand, didn't know anything about this because my parents never told me, so I did nothing to hide my skills. The year I turned 5, I won the Nationals for under 10s and Voltaire noticed me," Ally explained. Her breathing became quicker and she looked at her feet.

"He… he…" Ally forced herself to look up, "He sent assassins to my home and… they murdered my parents. They were ordered to take me with them, but the police were here before they could find me, so they scattered and ran off. I was taken to a nearby orphanage, where I met Cori. She was the one person who made me want to live on. Her reason for being taken to the orphanage was the same as my own. One year later, Voltaire found out that Cori and I were both at the orphanage so he sent Boris to pick us up."

Ally drew in a deep breath and continued,

"By this time, we were 6, young but not too young for the tests," she shuddered,

"You also have to realise that at the Abbey, you mature very much faster because that was the only way to survive. We were taken into a dark room and tested physically and emotionally. Thank God Cori went in with me; it was only because of her that I passed. From that day on, I vowed to get revenge on Biovolt, and I haven't forgotten my vow." Ally's violet eyes blazed at this, 

"When we turned 7, we started training with other bladers; Leila and Sharon. We formed the Shadow Rangers," Ally paused, not knowing what she should say and what she should leave out, finally she decided,

"I'd rather not talk about my life at the Abbey, let's just say that I gained Voltaire's trust and maybe respect, but then…" Ally looked towards Kai and continued forcefully,

"Then I met someone who I cared for, who also cared for me, or so I thought. Voltaire was furious. I helped that person escape and they promised to come back for me, but they didn't. Although I denied helping anyone escape, Boris and Voltaire both knew that it was me, and at Biovolt, their word is law, so they decided that I was to be punished to the worst living extent," Ally's voice quavered, as though it pained her to remember these memories,  

"But another friend, a true friend saved me from the worst part," Ally looked back towards the others, her voice steady once more,

"The year I turned 13, that true friend helped me escape, and I took Black Dranzer, rightfully mine," her voice rose dangerously, daring anyone to argue,

"I came back, unlike someone, and helped the rest of my team escape too. They took with them, Black Driger, Black Dragoon, and Black Draciel. We trained like there was no tomorrow to be in top shape for this tournament. To prevent Biovolt from finding us, I changed my whole name, but the rest of my team, just their last names." Ally finished, looking relieved.

"Wow, you've had a hard life Ally, but obviously your team isn't working for Biovolt, maybe we can even help you," Rei said.

"Hah! Told you so!" Exclaimed Max, relieved and triumphant.

Tyson still wasn't convinced,

"Black Dranzer is evil! Look what it did to Kai!" That earned him a trade mark death-glare.

"Black Dranzer is NOT evil! Biovolt created dark replicas of the 4 sacred bit beasts which were supposed to be more powerful than the originals. Black Dranzer is a symbol of immense power, that power can be used for good or for evil, it's all depends on the blader it is in the possession of. Black Dranzer is my friend; we've been together through thick and thin, just like you and Dragoon. Same goes for the rest of my team!" Ally retorted defensively.

So I was right, she has a hard past, so much like my own, but why do I feel guilty whenever she looks at me? It's like I'm so close to remembering something, but then it just disappears without a warning, like it had never been there. Curse my memory! Something made me forget my past, and I'm going to find out what, Kai thought, a frown appearing on his normally emotionless face,

So Ally was punished to the worst possible living extent? I never thought a girl could withstand all the torture and… no! She looks too pure for that, but… what else could it have been? And her 'true friend', as she put it saved her from the worst part, but who would have had so much authority to challenge Voltaire and Boris? Even I rarely did so, the frown deepened on Kai's face,

Why do I care anyway? Is it because she drew with me in our battle? Or because I think, no, I know that she had a connection with Dawn, whom I can't remember but I know that she was really important to me. Ally makes me have flashbacks from memories so compressed that it had to have taken a strong emotion to force the memory out of compact form. But why? Every time we learn a bit more about the Shadow Rangers, it always ends up in more questions, and Ally, I know she's hiding something from me, but what and why? Kai was more confused than ever.

Meanwhile, Ally was preoccupied debating with the voices in her head, 

Ok, so I left out the vital parts, I don't think he guessed. But he could have! I don't think so, wouldn't he have said something? Does he look like the kind of guy who would talk about something like that? I get the point! Fate will do what it likes, it's already twisted my life enough so I've gotten used to it messing around. I guess I'll have to tell him sooner or later anyway. The rest of it went well enough, I mean, it's perfectly normal to not want to talk about Abbey life, right?

"What about you Cori, what was your connection with Biovolt. And Leila, Sharon?" Max was asking curiously.

"My past was basically the same as Ally's, there's no need to hear the same thing over again," answered Cori quietly. Max turned towards Sharon.

"Me?" Sharon seemed uneasy,

"Well, I was born at the Abbey. My parents worked there. They were going to be two of Biovolt's successes for taking over the world,  but just one thing went wrong… they fell in love. Because they were two of the best bladers they received a warning, one they would heed if they wanted to live. They tried to hide it from then on, but… I was born," Sharon gulped, as though a lump the size of a basketball had been thrust down her throat. Leila gripped her hand encouragingly and she continued,

"I… it was all my fault… when Voltaire found out, he was furious and he… he eli… eliminated them both," she swallowed slowly, 

"I was also to be exterminated but someone, and to his day I have no idea who, suggested to Boris that I should be kept alive and that one day I would prove my worth to Biovolt. I thank that person from the bottom of my heart and for that reason, I trained as hard as I could and Voltaire was pleased. I grew up with Leila and we met Ally and Cori when they came to the Abbey at age 6. And you know the rest," She finished, sweating a little, and looking towards Leila for support. 

Leila, however, was having her own troubles,

"I, well, I have also spent most of my life at Balkov Abbey," Leila began, her usual bubbly self had disappeared, replaced by a sombre faced, auburn haired girl.

"My family was poor and my parents tried their best to feed, clothe and house us all, but one winter, there just wasn't enough to go around. They had heard from friends that… " Leila drew in a deep breath and forced a brave smile,

"…that a place called Balkov Abbey bought children to work there," gasps filled the room, everyone knew what was coming,

"My parents sold me to Biovolt as a scullery maid, or the equivalent of that anyway, and they took my two older brothers with them as they moved to another city. I was 3 years old. I never saw my family again but I'd like to hope that the money they got from selling me got them through the winter, then it wouldn't have been for nothing," Leila laughed, as though it were the funniest joke in the world. 

I've heard this a couple of times before, but every time Leila tells it, it's never been less touching than the very first time. She has such a brave and kind heart, and she never loses the will to live on, no matter how bad the conditions may seem, Ally thought, tears glistening in her violet orbs.

Leila, Leila… who would have thought, that this easy-going, happy-go-lucky mask, covered such a cruel and heart-rending story. Yet she treats it as though it were any other, with that unquenchable cheerfulness, thought Rei, in awe.

Leila noticed the silence that surrounded her laugh. Her attempt at lightening the mood of her past was in vain. She sighed,

"Guys, I know you're all feeling sorry for me, the poor little 3-year-old girl that was abandoned at the worst possible place on earth, Biovolt, but as touched as I am, I don't want your sympathies. I don't want people shooting me I'm-so-sorry looks every 5 seconds. Sure my childhood wasn't as good as some kids' and I have imagined what life would be like if my parents hadn't abandoned me, but I always come to the conclusion that I prefer Biovolt."

Leila scanned the shocked faces around her,

"If I was with my family, sure I would have had more to eat, drink, wear and I wouldn't have had to train as much but that's where the good things end. Sure, I would have had my parents, but they both favoured my brothers anyway, who were, as I last recall, thicker than this wall," she gestured to the wall beside her, earning a small round of grins.

"I would have had to do precisely as my parents commanded and I assure you, that wasn't good. But at Biovolt, although I started off as the lowest of the low and everyone jeered at me, my future was in my own hands, and I could make my life better by taking it one step at a time. First, I did all my duties, like cleaning beydishes, as fast as I could and watched 'privileged kids' as I put it, train. I learnt a lot just by watching. Then I started to sneak practise blades into my cleaning cart and practise blading at night," Leila looked triumphant,

"Then one day, my chance came. I was watching training as usual but one of the kids got injured, don't ask how, it wasn't a pretty sight. But the training had to go on and his partner still needed to battle, so a coach gave me a practise blade, not realising that I had about 5 in my cart, and sent me to the beydish. I knew that everything depended on that battle, insignificant as it would have seemed to the coach, this could have been my only chance at proving my worth," she paused to catch her breath, then continued,

"Thank God I didn't underestimate this kid. He was able to injure his partner, so he had to be pretty good, my 4-year-old mind chastised me. And I was right, this kid, was to become the leader of the Demolition Boys, Tala Ivanov."

Kai snorted, 

He was hard to beat?

"Tala was really good, he was top rank in his year! " Protested Leila defensively.

"But our Kai was several years ahead of himself, wasn't he Kai?" Ally asked him in a sarcastically sweet manner.

"Hn," was all she got in reply.

How does she know, but not the rest of her team? Kai, as usual, had picked up the little observation.

"Errr… well anyway, in the end he beat me, but our battle lasted for a good half an hour, something the coaches didn't see very often, if at all from 4-year-olds. That was the upturn in the tide, the coaches reported my performance to Boris and after he tested me personally, he decided that I was too valuable to be a maid and I was to start training immediately. I had finally reached my goal," continued Leila,

"At first, training with the other kids was unpleasant and lots of them ganged up on me in groups, but soon I made friends with Sharon and became one of the crowd. After a while, almost everyone had forgotten that I was once the little maid cleaning up after everyone," Leila looked happy and grinned,

"Then when Sharon and I met Ally and Cori, we formed the Shadow Rangers."

Phew… glad that's out and over, thought Leila with relief.

I never thought my opponent had such a hard life! Thought Tyson, surprised.

"So, friends, questions answered?" Asked Ally, breaking the silence.

"Absolutely," answered Rei, grinning.

So all of them have pasts within the shadows of Biovolt. All of them have pains that demand revenge. This is very interesting, but there is still much I don't know and feel as though I must. Kai thought, 

This is a peek into their pasts, and no more. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SP: Yay! I finally finished this chappie!!!

Tyson: Took you a while.

SP: It's not my fault! Every time I get into it, I have to stop! Okay, enough with my blabbing, R & R !!! 


	5. Unwilling Partners

**Fighting the Fears**

Sacred Phoenix

SP: Hi everyone! I've made a wee adjustment in the plot, that's why I changed the summary and the title. But don't worry, it's going to be pretty much the same as before, I've just decided to lengthen part of it.

Kai: People reviewed, are you happy now?

SP: I am really, really happy. 50 REVIEWS!!! Phew, breathe. I can hardly believe it. Keep up the reviewing guys! You're all really, really, really appreciated! And I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in like a month. I was really stuck at the end. Sorry.

Max: Sacred Phoenix doesn't own Beyblades because if she did… SHE'D BE FILTHY RICH!!!

- Thinking

"" – Talking

- Bit beast talking

**Chapter 5: Unwilling Partners **

The Bladebreakers were happy to announce that they had just made four new friends. In fact, Tyson typically ran off to tell Mr Dickenson.

In the rest room, the other team members (minus Kai and Ally) were chatting away happily about anything and everything. The door swung open and Tyson bounced in followed closely by Mr Dickenson,

"GUYS!!! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS!!!"

"Tyson, stop shouting! We're not deaf you know," said Kenny, rubbing his ear.

"We're not, but maybe he is," scowled Ally, glaring at the blue haired boy.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Tyson had stopped shouting.

"Exactly what it sounds like," snapped Ally.

"Arguing with a fool proves that there are two," quoted Kai in his monotonous tone. That caught Ally's attention. She turned to glare at the slate haired boy who was leaning against the wall casually, arms folded and looking extremely bored.

"A sharp tongue can slit its own throat," she shot back.

"That's quite enough arguing for one day," intervened Mr Dickenson, "Tyson, weren't you going to tell them the news?"

"I was until they started biting my head off," he said crossly. Mr Dickenson sighed,

"Ok, listen up. I have just been informed that there is going to be another tournament coming up. This is a private one and only those invited can enter. As winners of this tournament, you both automatically qualify," he paused to let this sink in,

"However, to compete, two teams need to join up and work as one. So I was thinking, since you are both winners of this tournament, if you join up as partners, I think you will be the inevitable winners," he finished, waiting for the reaction.

The tournament is to my liking, but if we have to pair up with them? I don't think so. Thought Kai.

How can you be so sure Kai?Teased Dranzer, It's so obvious you want to spend more time with a certain black haired girl.

Shut it Dranzer! Kai retorted How many times do I have to tell you to get out of my head! Besides, maybe you just want to spend time with Black Dranzer, He added icily.

Don't go there Kai! You did not just imply that I'm gay,Dranzer sweatdropped.

Score one for me, thought Kai triumphantly.

Actually, it's not, because I'm not giving up,replied Dranzer calmly.

What does it take for you to stop talking in my head? Kai groaned mentally.

Would you rather I talked out loud?Mused the phoenix playfully.

No, answered Kai shortly.

Then say yes to the tournament!Exclaimed Dranzer.

Ok! Ok! Anything to shut you up. Seriously Dranzer, it's really hard to think that you are centuries old! Kai gave in.

Ha! I win,it was the phoenix's turn to be triumphant.

With that, Kai firmly shut the phoenix out of his head and Dranzer didn't object. But now that he thought about it, Dranzer was right, he did want to spend more time with the mysterious raven haired leader of the Shadow Rangers. She was unlike any girl he had ever encountered before. She was a skilled blader, but that wasn't it… she… she seemed to blade with a passion, a passion so different from everyone else's.

It seemed as though she was struggling through life with a deep dark secret, that only she could bear, as though this weight was chained to her heart, tugging hard at it. It seemed like she was close to breaking, yet something made her hold on, grasp desperately onto the edge of her broken world. He didn't know how much longer she could hang on. Ally had triggered so many memories. She had to be part of Kai's past, the past he was painfully piecing together. He felt as though she would be the missing piece of the puzzle, the last piece, the piece that would make his past clear. He simply had to know, even if the answers are far from what he expected.

Kai could almost hear his bit beast's mocking voice, "I told you so!" He shuddered and moved away from that thought. Still, although Dranzer annoyed him a lot at times, Kai knew that he could always put his trust in his phoenix, that he could always tell Dranzer everything. He knew that he would always be there for him, like he always had been. He knew that Dranzer would stick by him, even when the rest of the world walked out. Why? Because Dranzer was his friend.

Glad to hear that you're appreciating me,a voice chirped.

Actually, you need to get your ears checked, Kai retorted. On the other side of the room, something along those lines was being argued about too.

I want to battle in the tournament… but that means spending more time with Kai! Ally thought, feeling all the strength drain from her body.

But that's what you want isn't it? To spend time with Kai?A voice asked.

It's not and you know it! Snapped Ally.

I'm not trying to provoke you, little one. All I'm saying is that, maybe you need time with him to figure out what you want,Black Dranzer replied calmly.

I know what I want! And that's for him to get out of my life… and stay out! Ally was confused again.

No, you don't. You want to know why he hurt you so deeply. You want all the answers, but above all, you want him to love you again,Black Dranzer seemed to know Ally better than she did herself.

You… you're right. But my mind is in chaos. Why did he break his promise? Why doesn't he remember me? I thought he cared, but now, I'm not sure he did, Ally admitted, a frown appearing on her pretty face.

That's what you have to find out, little one,the black phoenix replied.

But… he doesn't remember me! Not at all. Maybe… maybe it's better this way. Maybe I should just let go of the past and forget that there was ever anything between us, Ally was so unsure.

You would throw away something so precious?Black Dranzer asked, concern evident in his voice.

I know, I can't. I can't forget how much he cared for me, how much I still care for him, Ally sighed, fighting away the tears that swam around in her eyes.

You can't give up hope, little one. You never have before, so why now?Black Dranzer questioned.

I had a goal before, that was to see Kai again, because I had held a thin ray of hope, that if I did, everything would be the same again. But now that I have, seen he's still as far away as ever. I don't have a goal to work towards, so everything is in turmoil, and there is nothing left to hope for, Ally answered, sounding thoroughly rejected.

You have to make him remember little one! At least give it some time. If you leave now, you may never get the chance again, and you will regret your choice for the rest of your life. Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time; it is regret for the things we did not do that is inconsolable. After all, what have you got to lose?The black phoenix coaxed.

I've got everything to lose! My pride, my honour! I will not beg at his feet! If he doesn't love me anymore, so be it! Ally was losing control.

Would you give away your love for pride and honour, as you put it? You're just scared that he truly doesn't remember you, that you really hold no place in his heart. But it's time you faced up to your fears,Black Dranzer chastised.

Stop it! I'm… I'm not scared! I not afraid of anything! Fears are for the weak, and I'm NOT weak! Ally defended fiercely.

Stop kidding yourself girl! Your life is in your own hands, whether you make it better or worse is your own choice, but I know which one I would choose,Black Dranzer answered back.

It's not as simple as that! What if he doesn't love me anymore? Ally panicked, letting the truth flow out.

It's the risk you'll have to take. Noting ventured, nothing gained. If that's what you find out, then you'll be no worse off than when you started. Anything is better than drifting here and there like a ghost, with no purpose, no meaning,The black phoenix replied, as calm as ever.

How did someone like him love someone like me anyway? It was like a dream. Maybe it was. I'll treat it like a dream, nothing more. Ally was in a trance of self-pity.

You will not feel sorry for yourself young lady! You have to give it a chance! You can't assume everything will go wrong before you've even tried! Love comes to those who still hope although they've been disappointed, to those who still believe although they've been betrayed, to those who still love although they've been hurt before. You know you'll always be in pain, always feel as though your heart is torn in two if you don't sort this out now. And it pains me to see you like that. Just give it a try,The black Phoenix reasoned.

Those words burned into Ally like red hot iron. She finally realised the enormity of her decision and what was at stake.

I… I thank you Black Dranzer, thank you for finally making me realise something so obvious, something I didn't comprehend because I was so wrapped up in my own feelings! I know what I have to do now. I have a purpose, a meaning, a goal. I will no longer linger, unsure, in no-man's-land, wondering about life and drowning in self-pity. Thank you Black Dranzer, for helping me in a way no one else could have, thank you for everything, Ally finally came to her senses.

You more than welcome, young mistress. I'm glad to have been of service,the black phoenix replied, feeling quite pleased with himself.

"So…" mouthed Mr Dickenson, "team leaders, what is your decision?"

"Whatever, we're in," muttered Kai, finally opening his eyes.

"Yeah, we… we'll do it too," replied Ally, fighting for a calm face. Her heart skipped a beat when Kai agreed to the tournament. Now her spirits were high, soaring through the air like an albatross suddenly breaking through its cage. The rest of her team saw the relieved look on her face and exchanged knowing smiles. They would have fun playing match maker.

"Right then," Mr Dickenson beamed, "excellent. Before we start training, I am proud to inform you that the participants of certain training camp that you will be attending, has decided to throw a formal party in your honour."

Everyone gaped at this announcement.

"Tell me it's not compulsory," Ally said weakly.

"It is," Mr Dickenson replied shortly.

"We don't have to wear dresses do we?" Asked Sharon, the tomboy.

"I'm afraid you will," answered Mr Dickenson sympathetically.

Everyone groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll help one another choose their outfits, after all, you have all day tomorrow," Mr Dickenson smiled encouragingly and left the room.

"Oh my God! I HATE dresses!" Exclaimed Sharon.

"Everyone be looking at us won't they?" Sighed Cori, who hated attention.

"Come on guys! It'll be fun!" Winked Leila.

"Only coz Tala might be there," retorted Sharon irritably.

"Don't be silly," said Leila light-heartedly, but Ally did not miss the rosy tinge that had appeared on Leila's cheeks. She grinned and suddenly realised how tired she was.

"I'm gonna go get some rest," she announced to her team, and headed towards a bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

_Dream_

The back door of the police car opened and 5-year-old Ally stepped out, eyes red and swollen.

"Now Dawn, this is your new home. Everyone will look after you here," a policeman said kindly. Ally nodded dully, not really hearing anything. It was the morning after the murder of her parents and she had screamed and cried until there was no more screams or tears left. She was only 5, but she felt like she was 50. Over that fateful night, she had grown, faster than anyone thought possible.

"Thank you, sir," she said monotonously. Her voice cracked, the screams hadn't been too good for it. As she walked through the door, a gothic looking lady greeted her,

"Dawn Himana I take it?"

"Yes Mam," Ally responded automatically.

"There will be no crying and screaming at this orphanage, do we understand each other?" She questioned sternly.

"Yes Mam," answered Ally,

I understand you, I can see right through you because you're so shallow, but you don't understand me, in fact, you don't know the first thing about me.

"Good, see to that you know the rules by the end of the day," she seemed satisfied.

Ally sat down glumly on a spare bed, a single tear rolled down her cheek. The other children just ignored her. Except for one. A wave of blonde hair swept past and Ally felt the bed sink lower. She looked up and saw a pair of caring sea blue eyes. They seemed to radiate kindness and hope.

"Hi, I'm Cori, what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Dawn," answered Ally.

"Dawn, that's a pretty name. You're pretty. Just not when you cry, so don't do that anymore," Cori comforted as well as her 5-year-old self could.

Ally smiled through her tears and wiped them away with a certainty she had not felt for what seemed like eternity. Although neither said it, both knew they would be friends till the end of time.

_A year passes_

"Dawn Himana and Cori Kinara! Mr Boris Balkov has agreed to adopt you both. Was that not kind of him?" Asked the gothic lady, in an all too familiar sickening false sweet tone.

"Yes Ms Tussock," chorused Ally and Cori. With that, they happily skipped out the door of that loathed orphanage, hand in hand, into what they thought was a happy new life. They could not have been more wrong.

Outside, a tall, purple haired man leaned against a jet black limousine, warmly clothed for the harsh Russian winter. The two girls, however, were not so lucky. Cori shivered, and clutched Ally's arm, not that she was any warmer than Cori was.

"Get in," were the only words Boris told them.

The two skinny figures did as they were told and climbed into the back seat of the limo. It was absolute bliss inside. The seats were lined with fur and the rest of the seat was covered with crimson velvet. The gentle air conditioning made it seem like summer. Yet Ally didn't like it; not one measly bit. Sure the air conditioning was on, but instead of warming her, she felt cold, colder than ever. She stretched her hand out and felt warm air rush at her, but still she felt cold. It was as though nothing could penetrate the cold that this limo, this atmosphere produced, it was chilling her from the inside. Cori giggled and rubbed the fur against her face, enjoying the silky warmth it emitted. Ally smiled down at her friend; she could be so naïve sometimes, naïve, but cute all the same.

"Back to headquarters," commanded the purple haired man, as he stepped in the front.

"Yes sir," answered the chauffeur submissively.

"Headquarters?" Asked Cori curiously, "Is that what our house is called, Boris?"

"Be silent, brat, if you know what's good for you," spat Boris, not even turning to look at her. Cori blinked, not sure of what she just heard. Ally glared daggers at Boris' back and looked towards Cori, who just shrugged and went back to cuddling the fur.

Ally sighed and turned to stare out of the window at the winter Russian landscape. The sight in front of her was breathtaking. The snow capped mountains looked so pure, as though man-kind had never fouled its perfection. The landscape around them was also covered in snow and the trees looked magical, with sparkling white decorations all through its branches. How Ally longed to breathe in that crisp morning air, to make footprints in that snow, maybe even to climb those towering trees. At least she could be warm then.

She shivered again and glanced at Cori, who had almost fallen asleep on the seat. Everyone else seemed warm enough, so why was she so cold? Finally she figured it out. She wasn't cold, she was unnerved, and downright scared of the man who had adopted them The truth crept in on her and sent a shiver down her spine, the perfect haven that Cori and her had dreamed of so many times at the orphanage was not going to happen; not from this purple haired man to say the least.

The limo jolted to a halt. Ally opened her eyes and saw Cori do the same. They must have fallen asleep. Suddenly, Ally realised that she had absolutely no idea where they were, and if circumstances were going to be bad at their new 'home' there would be no chance of escape. The Russian landscape is harsh one, in winter, everything looks the same, if you do not know the way, then you are as good as dead.

"Get out, both of you," commanded Boris gruffly, stepping out himself. Ally and Cori followed suit. Ally breathed in deeply. The limo had become so stuffy that she could have suffocated! As she adapted to the biting cold around her, she inspected her surroundings, all of which were unfamiliar and strange from every angle. A huge platinum dome stood in the middle of the snow, with four tunnels, leading into it. This was 'Headquarters' she guessed. Ally felt her heart sink, the reality of the situation hit her hard in the face. She had finally awakened from her fantasies, this was real, and reality hated her.

Cori did not comprehend the situation half as well, "Boris? Is this our home?"

A hand struck her face with so much force that Cori fell onto the snow, a hand slowly raising to touch the cheek that was starting to redden. Her sea blue eyes showed so much fear, confusion and hurt that Ally forgot her fear of this cruel man. She lashed out and punched him in the stomach, and kicked him in the shin, hard. She had surprising force, for a six year old. Boris smirked and easily held her an arm's length away from him.

"Not bad Himana, at least you're not as weak and pathetic as your friend," he spat, "You will both address me as sir from now on. You have been warned. Let me enlighten you. This is Balkov Abbey, or Biovolt. Master Voltaire Hiwatari is our unquestioned leader and I am his right hand - "

Ally sniggered, even then she was fiery, "Right hand, **Sir**? Only a right hand **Sir**? Are you not good enough to be the leader **Sir**?"

This set Boris off, he struck her once but Ally was ready, she staggered but retained her balance and stayed on her feet. He back handed her and she staggered again. Each time she remained standing Boris' fury increased and so did the force in his slap. Finally, he decided that he had had enough of this nonsense and started heading towards one of the tunnels, motioning for the two girls to follow.

The glare Ally gave Boris could have scorched metal. He simply ignored it and walked on. Ally turned back to Cori, who was still lying on the snow, looking dazed. Ally forced a brave smile and pulled Cori to her feet. They followed Boris towards the darkness, and into the place that they would call home for the next six years.

_End of Dream_

Ally woke with a start, and found the three other beds in the room occupied.

"You're finally awake," whispered a voice.

Ally jumped and turned to find Cori, in the bed beside her.

"Wha…" She trailed off.

"Well, you were sleeping so soundly and after your battle, we couldn't bear to wake you so…" Cori shrugged, "We decided to stay here for the night."

Ally smiled weakly, "Thanks, we had best get some sleep. Tomorrow we go shopping," she shuddered at the thought, "Horrors of horrors. Really."

Cori chuckled and replied, "I'll help you. It's not that bad."

"Speak for yourself," muttered Ally darkly before falling back onto her pillow and slowly drifted to sleep again.

SP: Jeesh, you know how much that last part annoyed me? Ah well, it's done now. God! It's exactly a month since I last updated! Sorry about that, I'll update faster next chappie.

Kai: No one cares.

SP: Shut up! Guys, see that pretty little button down there? The bluish-purple one. It's beckoning, it's calling… press it!


	6. Dreaded Shopping

**Fighting the Fears**

Sacred Phoenix

SP: Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed… you are all really really appreciated. And secondly, again, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I have just been so busy and I'm only allowed to write in the weekends.

Cori: Sacred Phoenix doesn't own Beyblades, she only owns her OCs.

SP: Thanks Cori. And on with the fic!

- Thinking

"" – Talking

**Chapter 6: Dreaded Shopping**

Cori tossed and turned under her covers. A dream was on its way and she could feel its presence, slowly forming around her.

_Dream_

Cori and Ally followed Boris inside the huge platinum dome. They entered three security doors, each one lifting up for them to enter and slamming down barely after they had walked through. Cori could not get used to it. She jumped and yelped every time a door slammed down, scared that it would smash on top of her. She was finally starting to grasp the meaning of all this. Cori finally realised that this was not the home that Ally and her had dreamed of, that this place was bad, even evil.

Ally felt the finality of the situation as the first door slammed down. She stared hard at the cold, hard metal that blocked their only escape, as if hoping to penetrate it with her eyes. Boris had told them that the door can only be opened by himself, Voltaire or… one of the privileged bladers. Even then, one of the privileged bladers needed to hold the door open for another blader of the same rank so only one of them can pass. Ally knew that this was worse than the orphanage, worse than anything they had ever encountered, that this was the end. Ally knew that she would have to be stronger than she had ever been before, for both of them.

Boris stopped suddenly in his tracks and turned on his heel to face them. Ally gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to punch him.

Just look at that stupid, ugly, arrogant face. If only I could punch him… I could get a right hook… NO! I would get both of us in deeper trouble than we already are. Ally reasoned with herself.

"Himana! Pay attention!" Shouted Boris, spraying Ally with spit. Ally blinked and wiped away the disgusting fluid with the edge of her sleeve calmly, but inside she was close to breaking point, just one more degrading action and she would erupt.

"As I was saying, Tala Ivanov will show you all the places you need to know. He will also tell you our strict timetable etcetera. I expect you to have memorised everything that he has told you by the end of the day. If you disobey orders you will be punished accordingly. Have I made myself clear?" Asked Boris, his voice rising dangerously.

"Inescapably, **Sir**," taunted Ally sarcastically. Boris had had enough, he swung at Ally but she was ready this time and dodged the blow. He tried again, with the same result. Boris threw himself at Ally, only to body slam the floor, knocking himself out.

"So anyway," said Ally, as though nothing had happened, "who is Ivanov?"

All the spectators just gaped at the six year old who had just openly defied Boris… and won!

"I believe that's me," answered a voice, with a hint of amusement. Ally and Cori spun round to the direction of the voice and found themselves face to face with a red haired boy, dressed in Biovolt uniform. Ice blue and violet orbs met and locked, finally ending with Tala breaking the eye contact. He beckoned to them and they followed suspiciously.

"That wasn't too bad, youngling," he chuckled, as soon as they were out of earshot [AN: Heard of cameras, Tala?], surveying the fiery raven haired girl and her timid blonde companion, "pretty impressive actually. Best entertainment I've had for years."

"You can't be more than two years older than me so 'youngling' isn't appropriate. And if you think that's entertainment then you are as bad as... what's his name… Boris?"

Tala cocked one red eyebrow and tilted his head to glance mockingly at the violet-eyed girl, "oh forgive me, dear… **comrade**?I forget my place, as I am indeed only one _whole_ year older than you."

"You're forgiven," answered Ally shortly, not buying his charm.

Tala became serious, "you've got guts kid, guts, but not much sense. That rat bag deserved a thorough beating but you weren't the one to give it. You'll be on his To Kill List now."

Cori looked mortified, "but… how… what do we do… Tala?"

"I don't care," declared Ally defiantly, "cowards die a thousand deaths, the valiant never tastes death but once. I won't go and kiss the ground at his feet!"

"Oh yes, after everything you said I'm really going to suggest you go and kiss his feet," answered Tala with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I said kiss the **ground** at his feet, not his feet… though that would be worse," retorted Ally.

"Kid," started Tala.

"I'm not a –"Ally began.

"OK, **Comrade**," amended Tala, "you are hopeless, you know that? In fact, I think you might even manage to beat the record for punishments, which may I remind you is set by myself, Tala the Great, though… Hiwatari has recently beaten that…" He added grudgingly.

"I'll keep that in mind, oh Tala the Great," replied Ally, "and isn't Hiwatari the leader of this rat hole?"

Tala looked surprised, "your memory isn't bad ki – **comrade**, most kids don't remember the first thing Boris says to them."

"I have a very good memory… he told us around 10 minutes ago," commented Ally dryly.

"I didn't remember," piped in Cori. Ally gave her a who's-side-are-you-on look and turned back to Tala, "don't avoid my question, Ivanov, I don't get sidetracked easily."

"As I can see," sighed Tala, "you're very sharp for a six-year-old."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, and in return, you're very thick for a seven-year-old. You should have learnt by now not to avoid my questions," replied Ally, putting on a bored face.

"OK! And I wasn't flattering you," said Tala, ignoring the disbelieving snort from Ally, "Hiwatari is the leader of this place, but I was talking about his grandson. A stuck-up bluenette who doesn't know what's good for him if you ask me. Stay away from him and your life will be good. Well, as good as it can get in this hell."

Ally raised an eyebrow, "you mean even more stuck up than you?"

"No, I mean he's stuck up, I'm just… confident in myself," answered Tala.

"Ahh… I see," answered Ally, "but Tala, you have so much confidence in yourself, you've got such a big ego I'm surprised you haven't walked around with a big sign saying: I am God. Worship me," [AN: That was for you DV!]

"Don't think I haven't tried," Tala replied sarcastically. Cori burst out laughing. It was really amusing watching her friend and this tall, red-head argue, kind of like watching a debate. Ally and Tala both looked at her, surprised, then both of them joined in the laughter. Surprisingly, Cori was the first to recover.

Suddenly she looked at Tala and asked, "Tala? Why are we here? What is this place? What do we do here? Why is everyone so mean?"

Tala blinked and finally started talking, "Ok, before I start, I did not tell you any of this, because I don't know any of this, because I haven't been eavesdropping." Ally and Cori nodded solemnly, waiting for him to continue.

"On the outside, this is just like any other abbey in the country, but that's just a cover up. This is a secret Beybladers training facility with students handpicked by Voltaire and Boris. But training here is very hard, in fact, when you two start, you'll probably not even make it past the first hour." Tala told them. Cori gulped but Ally looked more determined than ever to prove Tala wrong.

"But you aren't allowed to stop," continued Tala, "you'll train till you drop and then they'll wake you up with a bucket of ice cold water and make you start training again. If they don't think you've worked hard enough, even if you know you have, or disobeyed orders, or simply because Boris wants to pick on you, you'll be punished, tortured, in any way possible." Tala took a deep breath and continued,

It's a survival of the fittest here. You have to work for a standing among all the other bladers. You have to make it known that you are the strongest, you have to show Boris and Voltaire that you are worth their training. It's kill or be killed here and you'd better accept that," Tala finished.

Ally and Cori were both speechless at this information overload. Ally opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish several times before finally speaking, "Tala, what are the punishments?"

Tala looked uncomfortable and did not meet Ally's eyes, "I… uh… don't know about girls' punishments… but I know they are different… and… worse."

Ally caught the hint and as realisation swept through her, her violet eyes burned.

How dare they?! How dare they take away something so precious? They will pay! I will make them! She thought passionately.

"Tala, why are we here?" Asked a very scared Cori.

Tala sighed, "you both are, so I've heard, very talented bladers. Voltaire and Boris 'collect' good bladers and submit them to their command," he lowered his voice so that it was barely a whisper, "it's rumoured that they're going to try to take over the world!"

"I am NOT an object that they collect! I will NOT submit to their command!" Ally announced angrily, "they're just going to have to take over the world with me blading _against_ them."

"Dawn! That is senseless!" Persuaded Tala, "you will strike, Cori will strike, we will all strike, but not now. We have to wait for the opportune moment. Right now you are powerless against them. Sure, you knocked out Boris, or rather, made him knock himself out, but you don't have the potential to cause real damage. Instead, you'll only bring trouble onto yourself. And we will lose one more valuable ally. You have to learn to wait, to bide your time. Make them think that you're on their side, because that's how we can attack on their blind side, attack right where it hurts! Gain their trust so they raise your rank, gaining privileges, and train as though there's no tomorrow, because only with our blading skills, can we win!"

Ally nodded, knowing what Tala said made perfect sense, "I'll listen to you Tala, I will train, I will gain their trust and I will bide my time, then I will strike."

Tala grinned, he had never met a girl like Ally before. She was brave, defiant… but smart and reasonable. She would succeed.

By nightfall, Tala had showed Cori and Ally around Biovolt and they arrived at their cells.

"I have to lock you in," said Tala apologetically, "gain their trust and you won't have cells, like me!"

"I will," replied Ally and Cori nodded fervently. Tala turned to go.

"Tala!" Said Ally quietly.

"Yeah, kid?" Answered Tala without turning around.

"Thank you."

_End of Dream_

Cori slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light that came streaming through the curtains. The room slowly came into focus. She looked around her, Ally and Sharon were still dozing but Leila's bed was empty. Suddenly a thud and colourful cursing came from the kitchen. Cori smiled and stepped out of bed, getting ready to help Leila make breakfast.

"Wake up sleepyheads! We go shopping today!" Exclaimed Leila excitedly.

"Precisely why I stayed in bed," grumbled Ally sleepily.

"Ditto," said Sharon, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"We even made you breakfast in bed!" Bribed Cori.

"Ok, I'm going then," beamed Ally, "bring on the breakfast!"

Somehow, Leila and Cori managed to drag Ally and Sharon out of bed and towards town, there they entered every single shop where Leila tried every single article of clothing on, though Ally had to grudgingly admit, she looked really cute in all of them. Finally the rest of the Shadow Rangers managed to remind Leila that they were shopping for that wretched formal dance, not everyday clothing.

Naturally, Leila was the first to find her 'perfect' dress though Ally failed to see how she could tell which was 'perfect' as they all looked perfectly fine. It was an emerald green gown made from shimmering fabric that was on its way to becoming informal. It had a strapless gathered bodice that showed her entire back. The gown reached just under her knee and strings of lighter green sequins hung down from the bottom hem. There was also a sequined belt that hung down from her petit waist. A pair of matching gloves that reached just above her wrists were also in order. The colour of the gown was the exact same green as that of Leila's eyes, so it really brought out those mischievous jewels to life.

But Leila wasn't nearly finished, she had to help everyone else as well; and Cori was her first victim.

"Aw… this one's so nice."

"But this one's pretty too."

"This'll bring out the colour of your eyes."

"But you'll look so sweet in this!"

And it went on and on… she made everyone stay and wait so she could pick their dresses too. Finally, after making Cori try on several hundred dresses, Leila made her decision.

Cori's gown was a pink silk one, so pale that it was almost white. It had a shirred bodice with a dramatic drape front. Thin spaghetti straps formed a v-shape behind her collarbone and tied neatly behind her slender neck. This pink gown had a shimmering translucent pale pink drape and a flyaway front. White beads sewed in dazzling patterns grace the front of her bodice and the hem of the gown just touched the ground. A pair of snow white gloves that reached just above her elbows finished the outfit. Leila had chosen well, Cori looked so sweet and light that she might as well have grown wings and flown away.

After seeing what Leila made Cori go through, Sharon could not be easily persuaded. No matter how much Leila reasoned, pleaded and bribed, she could not get Sharon to try on all the dresses in the store. So finally, she gave up and simply followed Sharon around, wincing as she chose the most boyish ones she could find. In less than fifteen minutes, Sharon had already bought her gown and felt reasonably content about it.

Her choice was a plain, midnight blue skirt made from the softest cotton, and embroidered at the bottom with sky blue thread. The top half was a matching, tight singlet, with a translucent sky blue, satin 'jacket'. This outfit reached just above her ankles so she could move around without tripping over the hem every time she took a step.

Then, it was Ally's turn. Following Sharon's example, she chose for herself, although she took Leila's recommendations, suggestions and comments. Ally thankfully, did not take long either. Her chosen gown was a black satin one, with spaghetti straps. It fell gracefully onto the ground. There were side laces that could lace up the side panels, which revealed a white under-gown. The front of the gown, from the centre of the bodice to centre bottom of the gown had patterns of silver beads and sequins sewed on. A white shawl that was entwined round Ally's arms finished the outfit.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Sharon, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "we can go back to the hotel now!"

Leila looked at her, horrified, "what?! We've still got the shoes and jewellery to go! Not to mention our hair!"

The smile that had crept on Sharon's face faded and she slumped back down in her seat, looking thoroughly dejected. "No way. You've got to be kidding me," she groaned.

"Nope!" Replied Leila cheerfully, as she started to drag the rest of her team towards a shoe shop, blabbering on about how pretty these shoes were and how comfortable those shoes were.

At least the shoes didn't take long. They all bought the same type of shoes with different colours, even Sharon agreed, however grudgingly. The heel was transparent and there was a single strap to hold the shoe in place. There were gems that embroidering the strap that sparkled merrily under the light. Each girl purchased a pair of shoes matching their gown.

Last of all was the jewellery. Ally had to admit, she and Sharon would have gotten nowhere without Leila and Cori's help. At last, all the dreaded shopping was done and the Shadow Rangers returned to their hotel, preparing themselves for a very eventful night.

SP: Ok… done! And yeah, I hurried the last bit. If you want description on clothes, go read CD's fics. Clothes etc are not my thing.

Kai: Ivanov was seven. He wasn't that smart.

Tala: And you were?

Kai: No shit Sherlock.

SP: Ok, argue backstage please. Review!!!


	7. Not What You Expect

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

****

Hi! Sorry to disappoint you but this is not the next chapter. And I probably will not be updating for a while coz of exams. shudders. Do you guys have exams too??? I hope you do so you can join in the suffering, muahahaha!!! I'll let out one clue to the next chappie… Tala and the Demoliton Boys, Johnny and the Majestics… etc will be at the party. You can see which characters I luv!!!

Cya

Caz


	8. Many Meetings

**Fighting the Fears**

Sacred Phoenix

SP: Dodges flying objects Phew… gets hit by can oh… faints. I know it's been ages since I updated but I had EXAMS!!! And then… I had writers block… sorry…

Kai: You're not forgiven.

SP: Shut up, you! Thank you everyone!!! 110 reviews!!! You are wonderful people!!! Hands out sugar. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Coughs well… you know what I mean.

Max: Sugar!!!

SP: Sweatsdrops ah… I always make these things too long, disclaimer please, Ally.

Ally: I'm Dawn.

SP: I hate that name, I wish I could change it. It was just a random thing I thought up on the spur of the moment, so stick with Ally… please.

Ally: Oh, I'm flattered. Sacred Phoenix does not own Beyblades. People like her are lucky enough to own themselves.

SP: I own all my OCs and that includes you missy!

- Thinking

"" – Talking

**Chapter 7: Many Meetings**

Tyson stared. And Ally glared.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped, feeling embarrassed in her black satin gown. Tyson just blushed and turned away, knowing better than to argue with Ally at times like these. But he had good reason to stare. The four girls looked absolutely stunning, each in their own way. Cori and Ally wore their hair up in a French bun, with a few strands hanging down. Leila had a half ponytail and Sharon simply let her hair down. Kai cocked an eyebrow with amusement and then submitted to his usual pose of leaning against the wall.

"Oh my God! Kai!" Screamed Leila, "don't do that! You'll ruin your tux!" Kai opened his eyes for a second, startled, then closed them again in a careless manner. All the boys, including Tyson had bought identical black tuxedoes with either a napkin or rose in his pocket and a matching black bow tie.

"Fine! Your problem when you end up with a white ass at the party," said Leila, trying hard not to laugh. Cori smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her dress and proceeded to walk down the stairs. Sharon grumbled a bit about how uncomfortable dresses were and followed suit.

Rei, being the perfect gentleman he is, held out an arm and Cori, blushingly took it. Sharon snorted and walked out on her own. Max sheepishly followed. Ally smiled at Leila and they were exiting together whenKai cleared his throat and mock bowed to Ally, holding out an arm too. Obviously he did not want to be outdone by Rei. The look on Ally's face was priceless. She froze to the spot, blinking stupidly. It took a nudge from Leila before Ally took Kai's arm, following Sharon to the patiently waiting limousine. Ally was awakened from her daze by a snort of laughter and a sharp 'no' behind her. Evidently, Tyson had tried his luck with Leila… unsuccessfully.

The hall was absolutely amazing. The bottom floor was a gleaming wooden floor, and it opened up in the shape of an oval onto the second floor. The ceiling was carved extravagantly with a central design of the fleur-de-lis. There were three chandeliers hanging from it, all glistening like diamonds, casting its warm, golden light throughout the hall. The whole of the bottom floor was for dancing, with the exception of a stage at its head, to give wannabes a chance at the spotlight. The walls were also carved and decorated with gold streamers, lily flowers and exquisitely delicate lamps. There were also a few small round tables held up on one leg that offered a refreshment of wine or light snacks. These were situated along the walls, on fire-red rugs.

A majestic marble staircase, shining with beauty, lead upstairs, where dinner was served. Scrumptious food was placed steaming on glass tables, around the candles that were emitting a gentle glow. If one tired of the food AN: Who would?!, they could lean against the oak railings and look down to the dancing floor below.

Ally took all of this in silently, determined not to show that she had never been to any place like this before. Cori did the same, smiling graciously as she greeted the doorman AN: What are they called?. Leila and Sharon giggled and exclaimed at the majestic sight set out before them.

"First time to a party?" Taunted Kai as he smirked at Ally, who was still holding onto his arm. He had seen through her mask of indifference.

"As much a first time as you are with vodka," retorted Ally, a smile tugging at her lips. Kai raised an eyebrow ever so slightly and was about to reply when Mr Dickenson interrupted him,

"Oh, good, you children seem to have found your way here alright!"

Kai stiffened at the word 'children' and death-glared Mr Dickenson, who did not seem to notice. Maybe he had finally gotten used to this icy Russian. Ally stifled a snort and replied smoothly,

"Of course, there was no way we could be late when you organised everything so considerately." This time it was Kai who snorted, but he did not even try to be inconspicuous. Ally stamped on his foot, hard and smiled innocently up at Mr Dickenson.

"Well, I just wanted you all to remember that we are here to celebrate your victory, and of course, to meet new people, hopefully making them your friends," said Mr Dickenson.

"We know them all," said Kai, being anti-social as usual, "White Tigers, All Starz, Psykicks, Saint Shields, Majestics… Demolition Boys." He said the last team with obvious distaste, but Leila squealed and started squirming around impatiently.

"Yes, yes," said Mr Dickenson excitedly, "But there are two new teams! The Fallen Angels and the Risen Devils. Apparently they battle side by side. They are an interesting assortment of bladers and I thought that it would be… nice… and… ah… useful if you got to know them."

Interesting, very interesting… Thought Ally, Teams who work together and achieve everything together. She frowned, stealing a glance at Kai, does Mr Dickenson want us to work like that? They seem like good bladers, they defeated the Demolition Boys and the Majestics respectively in the quarter finals… but there's something about them that I don't altogether like… 

Meanwhile, Kai was deep in thought too, I wonder if these two new teams have anything to do with Biovolt. As much as I dislike Tala and the D-boys, I don't think they work for that rat hole any more… but it's so unlike Biovolt to lie low. I'll have to investigate, I can't let anything happen to my team mates and Ally… Wait a minute! I did not just think that… 

"Oh look, here they come now, make good use of this opportunity children!" Advised Mr Dickenson, before scurrying off somewhere.

Ally and Kai turned slowly, to find themselves face to face with four pretty and flaunting girls. Ally vaguely noticed that the Fallen Angels team were made up of two pairs of twins, only one girl whom she would fancy meeting.

"Hello darling," slurred a pale purple haired girl, batting here eyelashes at Kai. This was Victoria, or VickyBlackwell, the flirt, notorious for her stubbornness and nasty temper. Kai turned away, already regretting his decision to meet these bladers with his team mates. As soon as Ally saw Vicky's jaw strut out and her sky blue eyes narrow dangerously, she knew there was trouble. Fortunately, her twin came to save the day, unintentionally.

"Hey sis, wassup?" Asked Tiffany Blackwell, slapping her twin on the back. Her own sky blue eyes darted around at the Bladebreakers and the Shadow Rangers and she broke into a grin. This was typical hyper, fun-loving Tiffany, who could be very silly or very stubborn… or both at times.

"Hiya! Let me introduce my team," said Tiffany, "I'm Tiffany, and this is my twin Vicky. This…" she reached over and dragged a shy-looking pale pink haired girl towards them, "this is Bethany, or just Beth and her twin is our team leader, Viv!"

The leader of the Fallen Angels inclined her head slowly, as though considering if these bladers were worth her time, then smiled a smile that did not reach her amber eyes, "Vivien, an honour to meet you."

"Ally, pleasure," replied Ally shortly, returning the cold smile. Kai nodded curtly and disappeared into the shadows.

"Don't take it personally, Kai's like that with everyone, he's really antisocial," said Rei apologetically, "By the way, I'm Rei, this is Max and Tyson. We are the Bladebreakers. This is Ally, Cori, Leila and Sharon. They are the Shadow Rangers"

"I know all about you, Bladebreakers, and I _will _learn all about you, Shadow Rangers. Have a good night," said Vivien, turning away.

"See you around," said Bethany, smiling. Her smile was not unlike Cori's, Ally failed to understand how two sisters, two twins, could be so different. Tiffany and Vicky waved their goodbyes and followed their team leader.

Ally let out a long breath, after all that, we still don't know if they can be trusted. Though, if only judging on what Vivien last said… I don't think we should trust them. I'll have to talk to Kai, after all, we're in the same boat here. 

"So you're the champions?" Asked a husky voice, cutting Ally's thoughts short, "You don't look so tough." Ally turned slowly, fighting the urge to roll her eyes, how many times had she heard this at the Abbey?

_Flashback_

Boris stood next to Voltaire, glaring at the scene that unfolded before him. It was downright unnerving, That Dawn Hikaru… she had defeated every single blader at Biovolt (except Kai), beating Tala Ivanov in the finals. Boris watched as Tala walked around the dish and slapped Ally on the back, grinning as though he had won.

He will have to be punished later, thought Boris, making a mental note, Ivanov must be taught the importance of victory and the disgrace of failure. 

Every single blader had been so sure that they could defeat this eight-year-old girl in one sweep, assuring Boris with the words, "She doesn't look so tough" but this raven haired girl raised her head determinedly and crushed each opponent, regardless of what they threw at her.

Boris clenched his hand into a fist, her every victory was an act of defiance to him, and such bladers were dangerous, they need to be broken and if they couldn't… they needed to be eliminated. Boris had brought this up with Voltaire many times, but Voltaire refused to listen, he was blinded by the power that this champion promised and did not realise that this power was already out of his control…

Voltaire's eyes flashed and said to Boris, "this Hikaru is worth training, she will battle against Kai tomorrow morning. You will supervise it yourself and you will bring the results directly to me." Seeing the look on Boris' face, Voltaire hissed, "are you questioning my authority?" Boris quavered under Voltaire's glare and shook his head.

When the purple haired man looked back towards the stadium, he saw Ally staring straight at him, her violet eyes burning with hate. At that moment, Boris knew that those very eyes would watch Biovolt fall.

_End of Flashback _

Ally faced four guys, the Risen Devils, male counterpart of the Fallen Angels.

How lovely, thought Ally sarcastically, both teams decided to pay us a visit. I just hope this one will be as pleasant as the last. .

A pale blue haired boy stood in front of his team mates, assuming that he was the leader, Ally looked himstraight in the eye. Violet locked with violet, neither looking away.

"Oh a glaring competition, mind if I join in?" Asked Kai sarcastically. Ally dropped her gaze, and without turning around she answered, "oh, decided to grace us with your presence? Well, better late than never."

"Quit standing around, we came here to battle didn't we Felix?" asked a blonde haired boy, his dreadlockshanging like snakes from his head. The question was directed at the leader of the Risen Devils but Tyson answered instead.

He snorted, "You? Battle you? You weren't even in the finals, keep on dreaming wannabes." Max laughed and slapped his best buddy on the back. Kai however, knew that this team weren't just going to disappear, "Not here, not now."

"Where and when then? Ricky's right, we didn't come to chat," An orange haired boy asked, from one glance, Ally could tell that he was a fighter, this was going to be a challenge.

"You going to Takaitera Training Camp?" Asked Cori, trying to make peace.

"No, but I'm sure we could drop by just for the battle," said a green haired boy, following Cori's example, "is that ok with you Ross?"

The orange haired boy nodded, "Whatever, Nathan, just make sure we get a battle."

"Ricky?" Called a voice that was unmistakably Vicky's.

"Gotta go," said the blonde flirt, "try not to chicken out." Felix scanned his future opponents and followed suit, he was the leader after all. Ross slammed a fist into his palm and dragged an apologetic Nathan with him.

"Well, that's the new teams met," said Ally, turning back towards her team mates, "but I'm afraid to say that I don't think much of any of them.". Leila was trying very hard to hold Sharon back from attacking the bladers who had insulted them.

"Let me at them!" Exclaimed Sharon.

"Sharon, you don't even know who's who!" Reasoned Leila.

"That would be a good start to analysing those teams," said Kai, sending Sharon a death-glare. She stopped struggling and looked around sheepishly, "sorry, I guess I wasn't going about the right way of dealing with them."

"It's ok Sharon," said Ally, defending her friend, "and the analysing can come later. We have the rest of the night to get through. "

Kai shrugged, "whatever."

SP: I know this chapter wasn't good enough for making you guys wait so long, but I promise it leads on to important parts of the plot! And I swear I won't make you wait so long ever again. But review! It's what keeps me going.


	9. Melody of Remembrance

Fighting the Fears

Sacred Phoenix

SP: I'm sorry it took really long… as I'm getting older, I get more and more school work… gomen nasai!

Kai: Don't make this too long…

SP: OK! Um... oh yeah, I use two song lyrics in this chapter so yah… disclaimers below

Sacred Phoenix does not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

Sacred Phoenix does own her OCs.

Sacred Phoenix does not own "Iris" – Goo Goo Dolls, or "My Immortal" - Evanescence

- Thinking

- Bit beast talking

"" – Talking

Chapter 8: Melody of Remembrance

Leila had looked all around the hall for her not-so-secret red-haired crush. But he was nowhere to be seen, along with the rest of his team. Leila sighed, she had wanted to see Tala so much, but she hadn't even got a glimpse of him yet.

I know he's here, she thought, pouting a little, I heard the Demolition Boys being announced when they entered the hall, but that was when we were meeting the new teams. Damn them! They made me miss Tala! 

Slowly, she resigned herself to her misfortune and went to find Ally, since Sharon refused to do anything except sit at their table and stare into space. Ally met Leila half way up the grand staircase, looking thoroughly pissed off.

"What's wrong Ally?" Asked Leila worriedly.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Ally hissed, her voice quiet and deadly, "What do you mean by signing me up for performing AND the leading dance? Huh!"

"Oh… oops," Leila's eyes widened, realisation dawning on her face, "I forgot! I did that on the spur of the moment." Seeing that Ally was silently fuming, Leila sighed, "Don't be mad Ally, you can sing, You're good at it in fact. And for God's sake, if you're so damn worried, I'll do a performance too. Happy now?"

"Gah… whatever," replied Ally, turning away towards backstage, "but you're performing first."

Leila nodded understandingly and followed Ally behind the crimson curtains.

The lights dimmed and the hall quietened. Everyone's attention turned towards the stage where there was single spotlight beaming down as though from the heavens on a slim figure glowing with enchanting emerald light – Leila. Then, she began to sing.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_Cos__ I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now"_

Leila smiled sweetly, skimming the crowds for Tala. When she was with him, everything seemed to fall into place, everything just seemed… right.

"_And all I can taste is this moment_

_All I can breathe is your life_

'_Cos__ sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight"_

Finally she found him, standing near the back, flanked by his team members, Spencer, Bryan and Ian. He had the slightest trace of a smile on his face, as he fixed his ice blue eyes on the girl who was looking straight at him, her emerald orbs gleaming with contentment. Leila sang, solely for Tala.

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cos__ I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

Does he understand? Thought Leila, willing him to just… know. These words were close to her heart. She had always masked her emotions from the world, because unless they had gone through what she had, they could not possibly comprehend what she felt.

"_And you can't fight the tears that __ain't__ coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive"_

Flashback

"You're just a girl!" A beefy man shouted and threw a child against the wall.

"Dad…" Leila whimpered, sliding down on to the concrete floor.

"You do nothing but drink our water and eat our food! You are nothing compared to your brothers! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy!"

Leila heard the door slam and the click of the lock. She reached up slowly and touched her forehead. A sticky substance was slowly trickling down.

"Blood…" Leila murmured, "blood…"

/Flash/

"You useless piece of crap!" Boris hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "I did not feed and clothe you so you could lose your matches! Laziness! That's what it is! And it won't go unpunished!"

"Boris, I'm sorry for losing the match! But I'm not lazy! I'm not!" Protested Leila. Boris had slashed right across an old wound that had not quite healed.

"Don't contradict me! You little brat!" Boris took a step closer to Leila and shoved her against the wall.

"Boris! Please! Why are you doing this to me? Why do you do this to all of us? Is this what your parents did to you? Are you trying to make each and everyone of us suffer, because you did?" Leila cried, yet not a single tear graced her cheeks.

Boris started, and turned deathly white, "don't… don't you ever…" He turned on his heel and left the cell. Leila would think back later, and realise that she had found Boris' own weakness, his own reason for being the way he is.

The only source of light in the cell was through a little window high up near the ceiling. White light poured in from it, as if it shot straight from the heavens. Leila crawled towards the light and sat up in the centre of the beam. She felt around until she found what she was looking for – a piece of jagged rock. Shivering a little, she drew it across her arm, once but hard and dipped her finger in the red liquid. Quivering, Leila drew a circle around her. And there she lay, her eyes blissfully shut, a small smile dawning on her face.

"I'm safe."

End of Flashback

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cos__ I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

In her hard childhood, Leila had witnessed everything around her break and fall away; not just material objects, but the things that make humans more than just any other living creature, the things that make humans, humans. Broken was hope, faith, pride, courage, strength, human spirit, even… love. Leila had witnessed the Ally-Kai saga right up close. She saw them go through everything together, getting through everything because of each other. This she was certain was so strong, so intense, that it could only last for eternity, never to be broken. But she was wrong.

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cos__ I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

Now, she wanted her own shot at love, maybe it would end like Ally and Kai, but as they say, it is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all. She had chosen Tala. Leila loved everything about him; his sarcasm, his solitude, his skill, his kindness to those selected few, his past that was guarded away like Leila's own… everything; and who could not fall victim to those azure orbs? Leila yearned for Tala to understand, to know…

"_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

Tala! I'm singing this for you! For you alone! Do you know? Do you understand? Tala please! I don't know how to tell you, I just need you to know. I just… want you to know who I am… 

At the back of the hall, Tala was also deep in thought, Leila's changed… a lot. I remember… 

Flashback

Tala sat on his bed, cleaning Wolborg meticulously. He had won yet another battle that day, yet all seemed lost. Hiwatari had left, but so had Dawn, his Dawn. Without them, there was no competition. Without Dawn… there was no life. Tala sighed and put Wolborg aside. He opened a draw in his desk and took out a photo… it was when he was nine and Dawn was eight, just after the competition that she had won. They had their arms around each other grinning cheesily for the camera.

Good times, he thought, even though he had never been anything more than a friend to her, unlike Hiwatari… 

There was a knock at the door and Tala started, dropping the photo on to his desk. He half expected Hiwatari to walk through the door. Kai demanded as much, fearing him even in one's thoughts.

Not that I fear him, Tala reassured himself. But instead of the two toned blue and slate unruly hair, came a neatly groomed auburn. Leila was dressed in her best uniform and it was obvious that she had spent ages getting ready. Tala raised a dismissing eyebrow.

"Tala… I… well… " Leila stammered, getting redder by the second.

Tala was oblivious to all this as he sighed, putting a hand on the desk subconsciously, obviously very impatient.

Leila gulped, she had already gotten him annoyed. Her emerald orbs strayed to his hand, and spotted the photo. He had obviously been looking at it just before. Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach, which seemed like a bottomless pit at that moment.

Why does Dawn get everything? Leila fought hard to stay under control.

"I just wanted to say that… well, good bye." With that, Leila fled from the room, tears streaking her cheeks, her feelings that were to be confessed to Tala were stuck inside her heart that was threatening to explode with too many emotions.

Tala stared after her, utterly clueless.

Late that night, Tala was awakened by alarms sounding. Cori, Leila and Sharon were gone, and so were all four Black legendary bit beasts. Ally had kept her promise.

End of Flashback

Is it possible that she was going to tell me that she liked me? Tala pondered, because it looks like she's singing that song for… well… me. Ok, maybe Dawn's right, my head is REALLY getting too big. So he quickly dismissed the thought that was actually right on track. Well, that's Tala for you.

The audience exploded into applause at the soulful performance. Leila smiled politely and looked nervously towards Tala. He wasn't even clapping.

He looks thoughtful, Leila convinced herself, he's probably thinking about something. Besides, it's Tala, surely I didn't expect anything. 

But you did,- said Black Driger, -You wanted him to look at you like… like you look at him.-

Ok, so maybe I did, I'm not going to be in denial like Ally, but could you stop sounding so sappy? I think I'm melting with all the cheese, Leila replied sounding much more cheerful than she felt.

You can't fool me, Leila chan,- sighed the white tiger, -I'll be sensitive and leave the topic for now. But don't forget, we're due for a chat.-

Sensitive, uh huh, whatever you say, retorted Leila, but hey, by all means, feel free to leave the chat for as long as you wish. She felt relieved, after all, she had the rest of the night to get through.

Subconsciously, Leila had walked off stage and into the wings. There Ally was having a panic attack. She really really, like really did not want to perform.

But I'm Ally Hikaru, leader of the Shadow Rangers, and it would not look too good for me, or my team if I backed out of this. So, I guess… Ally sighed, ladies and gentlemen, ready or not, here I come. 

With that final thought, Ally stepped uncertainly on to the stage and found that she calmed down almost immediately. Leila knew her too well; she had turned down the lights in the rest of the hall so that the audience was covered in darkness, that way, Ally could sing to a supposedly empty room.

Ally smiled a little and swayed gently to the beat as the familiar piano tune began to play,

"_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears"_

Flashback

The air was getting filthier by the second, and it was no wonder really. She was locked securely in a punishment chamber smaller than a dog kennel and definitely more torturous. Ally crouched in this cell clutching her knees tightly, wishing desperately to switch position but knowing it was impossible. The stench entwined with the darkness, gagging her, choking her at an impossibly slow speed, as though it took pleasure in her pain. All this suffering, just because she didn't train hard enough, according to Boris?

End of Flashback

"_If you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cuz your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone"_

Ally looked up at the lights that bore down on her, that revealed her in front of all those people and wondered… wondered if he was watching her, wondering if he knew…

"_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase"_

Flashback

"Dawn, stop moping around!" Scolded Tala, frowning, "He's not going to come back, get over it! It's better without Hiwatari anyway."

Ally's eyes flashed, "take that back Tala! You know I care about him so, so much…" her voice descended into a whisper.

"He's made you weak!" Tala retaliated, "Where's the Dawn who defied Boris at age 6? Where is she?"

"She's dead," replied Ally, huddling even closer against the wall.

Tala knelt down beside her and willed her to look at him. She didn't. He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Dawn, I'm sorry that Hiwa… I mean Kai didn't come back for you. But shouldn't that wake you up? He left you because…"

"Don't you dare say it Tala! Don't you dare! He loved me! He still loves me!" Ally screamed, slapping Tala's hand away.

"No! You listen to me! He doesn't care about you! He's selfish and used you to get out of here! He's forgotten all about you! He doesn't care!" Shouted Tala, shaking Ally by her shoulders.

Ally fought out of Tala's grip and ran out of the room, letting the door slam behind her. Tala took Ally's place against the wall, head in hands,

"he doesn't care, but I do…"

End of Flashback

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have_

_All of me"_

Flashback

Ally twisted and turned, struggling to face Kai. They were hanging side by side from the roof beam in chains. As though that weren't bad enough, Kai also had sandbags hanging from his feet, courtesy of Boris. She could hardly breathe, let alone move but still, she knew that whatever she felt, Kai had it a thousand times worse.

Suddenly, the chains dropped and they crashed down on to the stone floor.

"Ouch," said Ally, wincing as she sat up, flexing her arms and immediately regretting it as a sharp stab shot through her entire body.

"That is the understatement of the year," grunted Kai, following suit.

"We've had worse," replied Ally, attempting a grin, "remember the story I told you?"

Kai managed a nod as he remembered all those nights during punishments when Ally had told stories to help them rest.

"Well, we're like the characters, we can't stop hoping, because sometime in our lives, we're destined to do something great, and that's when we'll bring light to the world," Ally said, her eyes lighting up.

"We bring light to the world," repeated Kai, feeling as though an anchor was cast on his heart, "but who will bring hope to us? To me? To you?"

Ally smiled bravely, "We will. " She reached out and touched Kai's cheek gently, "because I'll always be here for you, and I know you'll always be there for me. I'll catch you when you fall, knowing you'll do the same for me. That's all. That's enough."

End of Flashback

"_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me"_

Flashback

"See this whip Kai?" Whispered Boris into his ear, "it's dipped in salt water, and soon, it's going to rip someone's skin apart."

"You think that scares me?" Sneered Kai, "do you really think a few whip lashes will break me?"

"Who said it was your skin?" Asked Boris silkily, "but you will be involved yes, but as a spectator."

Ally faced Boris, her hands and feet tied so tightly she could swear it was cutting off her circulation. She was to be whipped, she knew, and could not care less, the important thing was that they were punishing her, not Kai. Footsteps came from the doorway, the ordeal was about to begin. Ally drew a deep breath and held her head high, preparing herself for Boris' smirk that was soon to come through the door.

The door creaked open, it was… Kai. Ally gasped, but was cut off by Boris,

"So, I believe I have made myself clear. Kai, your grandfather, that is to say, Master Voltaire, had given me permission to do all it takes for you to swear to have nothing more to do with this girl, and leave for Rubtsovsk, Siberia immediately."

Kai made no sign of hearing him, instead, he stared at Ally, as though he thought that if he stared long enough, she would be replaced by someone else, anyone else.

"Very well, let's see how long this will take."

The whip showered down on Ally and she cried out in pain,

Why did Kai have to be here? Why? If he wasn't I could stand this, I could stand anything. But I don't want him to see me like this! 

Kai struggled against the guards holding him back. They were punching him, kicking him, doing everything they could to stop him from reaching Ally and he could not break free. Finally, he could bear it no longer,

"Stop!" He shouted, and silence fell, the drop of a needle could be heard.

"Say it Kai, and you could stop her pain. Just say it, and sign here," coaxed Boris, holding out a formal looking document.

"Don't! Kai!" Screamed Ally, distress ringing clearly in her voice.

"I…" he stammered, for once in his life, lost for words.

"Kai, don't you see, these lashes, they are nothing, nothing at all. These cuts are only skin deep, and time will heal them. But if you say it, if you agree, you'll be gone forever, and I will have hit rock bottom. Because… nothing, nothing hurts much as… here," Ally reasoned quietly, lowering her head towards her heart.

"Very well, continue," commanded Boris icily.

Kai saw his chance, and he took it. Sprinting towards Ally, he hugged her tightly, shielding her from the recommencing blows.

Tears that she had been holding back overflowed, "Kai…"

"Shh…" Kai whispered, touching her cheek, "we're in everything together, remember?"

"Kai… aishiteru," whispered Ally in a language that Boris could not understand, burying herself into his arms.

Kai smiled, and leaned forwards slowly. His lips caught hers, and in that magical moment, all the lashes faded away, everything faded away, because nothing else mattered, nothing except them…

"I love you too..."

End of Flashback

"_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have_

_All of me"_

Ally looked out towards the darkness, and smiled at that sweet, sweet memory,

"_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along"_

SP: Too many flashbacks? Probably. Uh... I had to rush the last bit cuz I felt bad making you wait but schoolwork's getting more and more as I get older -sigh-


End file.
